Suffocating Heart
by LittleGlitterMonster
Summary: Nina and Fabian kissed at prom, and tensions rise in the house. Hearts are broken,Fights are fought, and relationships are formed and broken. Sum sucks.
1. Getting it, or being it

Disclaim: I do not own anything except the plot.

The wooden porch swing slightly moved back and forth in the fall breeze. I kept my head down. I know if i looked into his blue eyes, I would go through heartbreak all over again.

"I'm sorry,Nina." He whispered.

I curtained my eyes with my hair," You knew how I felt about you."

Maybe I should start back from the beginning.

_Ten months ago._ **(A/N, The above writing is part of the last chapter. The chapters following and this one will tell the story. Make sense?)**

I awoke to the sun shining through my window. I shielded my eyes from the light. Laying in bed, I tried to recall everything from last night. Being held captive,Rufus Zeno, The chosen one, The kiss.

_The Kiss_.

"Amber," I began, starting at the ceiling.

"Yes?" I heard a sleepy response from my right.

"Did last night really happen?" My question echoed through the room.

"Yes, Nina, you did not imagine anything." She answered happily.

I sat up on my bed. I slid my feet into my fluffy, pink slippers,"Coming to breakfast, Amber?" Without waiting for her reply, I ran downstairs.

The whole crew was sitting at the table, chatting. Well, until I reached the bottom step. They grew silent. Everyone glanced from me to Fabian, who looked down at his cereal.

Mick was the first one to say something," Whoo, Fabian's finally gonna get some ass!"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Oh, don't pretend your cherries are still intact." He said, sipping his orange juice.

I took an open seat between Mara and Joy, who is happily back at Anubis house. I was offered cereal, but just asked for a small glass of Orange Juice.

Everyone looked expectantly at me. Fabian was still fascinated by his now empty cereal bowl.

"C-c-can I talk to you, Nina?" Fabian kept his head down as he placed his dishes in the sink.

I nodded and followed him to his room.

"If you need protection, they're in the top left hand drawer!" Jerome called up.

Fabian shook his head and opened the door for me. We sat on his bed and shut the door.

"Nina, what happened last night... was nothing." He looked at me. "I'm still Fabian the housemate, not Fabian the boyfriend."

Was he implying that we couldn't be friends by using housemate?

"Fabian the friend?" I asked.

"No...just housemate."

We sat in silence for awhile.

"Shh! We cant let them hear us!" I heard Jerome say. Alfie snickered.

"While we're here, we might as well mess around with their heads." I whispered into Fabian's ear.

He caught on to what I was saying.

"Oh, yes Fabian!" I yelled.

He tickled me and I screamed.

"Gross man! Lets get out of here!" I heard Alfie say as they scurried away.

We laughed and fell back on his bed," Do you feel like changing your answer?" I asked him, grabbing his hand.

He pulled back," Just housemate." He reassured.

I left.

Everyone was staring at Fabian and I as we came out of his room. Amber pulled me off to our room. All the girls followed.

We locked the door, and Joy was the first one to say something," You fucking slut! Stay away from Fabian. Joy gets what she wants, and Joy wants Fabian." She glared at me and stormed out of the room.

Patrica locked the door behind her. "So did you...?"

"No...No" I replied

"But we all heard you." Mara said.

"We heard the boys outside and wanted to mess with their heads." I smiled.

"Wait, Did you and Fabian hookup or not?" Amber was clueless.

"No, Amber, Fabian and I just talked. We never hooked up and never will." I looked down and played with my blanket.

"What do you mean, Aren't you guys an item?" Mara asked.

I told them how everything happened.

"The housemate? Instead of getting some ass he was being an ass!" Amber yelled

**FABIAN POINT OF VIEW**

"Wait, so you didn't get it in?" Alfie asked

"No, Nina's a good actress." I responded.

"And you were not turned on by that at all?" Mick asked

We turned to look at him, "You were?" I asked.

**Fabians POV will be continued in next chapter! Review?**


	2. I Kissed Joy

**Wow guys! I didnt think anyone would read it! I'm VERY happy. Btw, i should have put OOC in summary (And i will) Because in my perspective of seeing things, if your not seeing it the way i do it IS ooc. Example: Fabian being an ass. He doesnt mean to be one. Hes doing what he thinks is best. I should REALLY get on with this...**

**Fabian pov**

"I know what you said." Amber burst through the door as the guys and I were talking.

"Please don't tell Mara, she'll kill me!" Mick fell to his knees.

"Tell Mara what?" She crossed her arms and smiled.

"Oh, Mick was turned on by Nina and Fabians fake sex." Alfie responded. Really Alfie, REALLY?

She turned to me, disgusted. "Why won't you go out with Nina, or even be her friend?"

"Amber, this doesn't concern you." I tried to carry her out of the room. She held to the door frame.

"It concerns me when she is crying over you! I wont get any sleep!" She complained.

"Its for the best." I whispered as i opened her bedroom door.

I set her down on her bed. I heard a whimper from the closet. Amber glared,"Do you see what you have done?"

I calmly exited the room.

Nina wouldn't cry over me. We kissed one time. Nothing else ever happened. She didn't even like me before that. Did she?

I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I ran into Joy.

"I'm sorry Joy, I was just thinking." I apologized and turned into my room.

She followed behind," Well if something is troubling you, I am all ears."

I sighed. I motioned for her to sit next to me. She closed the door and pulled a chair up to my bed.

"Is it about Nina? She is a total trash bag." She had an ounce of jealously in her voice.

" A what?" I asked

"We got an American show on the television while in hiding. It's called _Jersey Shore_. You should google it." She giggled her cute giggle and moved her hair behind her ear.

" Nina is a nice person, I am just not sure on what she will do if she is needed in America. Will she go and never return? Will she stay here? I just think that if we do develop a bigger relationship than friends, there will be too much hurt in the end." I expressed my thought to Joy.

"Well I heard that you refuse to even be friends with her." She said..

" Nina is..." I tried to think of the right thing to say," Nina is addicting. Her accent is just so cute and laid back. And her hair is so soft. And her eyes... Oh her eyes!" I rambled on about all her good qualities.

Joy leaned over an kissed me. No warning at all, she just kissed me! "Look Fabian, you're hot. Really hot. And I like you. So meet me for dinner tonight off campus at that Cafe' three blocks away." She then stood and slipped out of the room.

I grabbed a pen and notepad. **( I do not own I Kissed A Girl By Katy Perry, I do own this parody though!)**

_This was not what i planned _

_Not my intention_

_I got to babbling on and_

_she lost my attention_

_ Its not what just friends do_

_not how we should behave_

_Now I am so confused_

_Its hard to believe_

_I just Kissed Joy, _

_I Didn't like it_

_The taste of fish and chips_

_Joy Kissed me_

_just to try it_

_I sure hope Nina don't mind it._

Agh! There I go thinking about her! I folded it and set it in my English book. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket.

_Fabes! Come up to my room- Alfie._

I quickly replied that I had to get ready to leave,but would stop by before I leave. I just might be crazy, but im going to take joy up on her offer.

**Nina POV**

I guess I could live in this closet. Its small, so there's no way anyone else could bother me. I like it in here.

"It's for the best." I heard his voice. That really tugged at my heartstrings. I let out a terrible cry.

He knew how I felt about him. I can't believe all this time, I always believed that he was nice. I copied these thoughts down into my journal.

_I am such an idiot! I should have seen this coming. After our kiss, he avoided me at all cost. Before I came here, I swore to myself that I wouldn't get caught up in guy_. _British accents are so easy to fall for, so I knew I would take to whichever good looking guy talked to me first. But, I thought Fabian was more than a good looking guy. I thought that he was caring and sweet and charming. What will I do at dinner? Speaking of, I should be heading down..._

Before I exited my room, I put my MP3 Player on loud and blasted Ke$ha. As if Ke$ha knew who was a few doors down when i came into the hall, she began to sing "The Harold Song"

_I miss your soft lips. I miss your white sheets. _  
><em>I miss the scratch of your un-shaved face on my cheek. <em>  
><em>And this is so hard cause I didn't see <em>  
><em>that you were the love of my life and it kills me. <em>  
><em>I see your face in strangers on the street. <em>  
><em>I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep. <em>  
><em>And in the limelight, I play it off fine. <em>  
><em>But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light. <em>

I couldn't help it. Tears ran down my face and sobs escaped my mouth. I ran past him and Joy down the steps.

"Nina, I was going to bring you a plate." I heard Trudy say as I ran out of the house. I ran until my legs hurt. I ended up in the same spot we had our first SIBUNA meeting, the place where we threw something into the fire. After prom, We had written it spray paint "Nina, Fabian,Amber,Alfie= Sibuna." Amber had drew a little heart in between his name and mine.

This isn't healthy. I feel more like a stalker than a victim of heartbreak.

**I Posted this today because of all the reviews, So what do you think you should do? REVIEW :)**


	3. Karmas a bitch, right Fabian?

**Dear readers, Yes Fabians logic and my logic are very crazy. Let me clear this up for you. Fabian is trying to save both of their hearts. He thinks that a little heartbreak would be better thank a big heartbreak if and when she goes back to America. He is over thinking things. **

**Fabian is going to the cafe with Joy to take his mind off of things. (SPOILER: It also causes drama) **

**Fabian does not like Joy (At this moment) **

**And my apologies for not including Patrica and Jerome in SIBUNA. Anyway, lets get on with this.**

**Fabian POV**

"Don't do it man. Don't do it!"Alfie cautioned me.

Joy already headed to the cafe', and the others went out to search for Nina, so no one could overhear us. Victor, who had been the main problem when it came to a social life, had been fired due to going mentally insane. It was terrible. He locked himself in his office all day,petted his gross little stuffed bird,and whispered to himself," The chosen one, how could she not be the chosen one?"

"One little date wont hurt a thing." I tried to convince him.

"Girls think differently than we do! Don't you remember when I told Amber she should take off her makeup because she was pretty enough? She threw her hair dryer at me screaming, 'Why do you think I'm ugly!' If you do go out on this date, you're buying yourself a one way ticket to hell."

I shook my head and laughed," Alfie, Amber had girl troubles that week. I think." Did she really think he thought she was ugly? "I should get going." I rose to my feet and grabbed my coat.

"Bring me back something!" He called after me as I walked down the street.

**While Fabian is walking, let's switch over to Ambers POV**

I can't believe Nina just took off! She knew that if she didn't return within the hour, we would go looking for her. Now i have to look for my American friend in the woods, while wearing high heels. She knows I don't have any sneakers.

Trudy, Jerome, and I walked in a group. "You know," I began," Fabian should be helping us. He's the reason for it anyway." I complained as i picked up a leaf.

"Won't find Nina under there, Amber." Jerome continued walking.

"What do you mean?" Trudy asked in her mother like way," If he has physically hurt her, must be brought into this!"

"No,Trudy, Fabian just being an ass." I replied.

"Will you children please stop using that awful word?" Trudy complained.

"Okay,fine. Fabian is being a bitch." I fixed my bad word.

"I give up!" Trudy threw her hands into the air,"Anyway, please explain."

"Explain what?" Jerome asked.

"Why she is calling Fabian those words!" Trudy was tired and short on patience.

"Which words, I said alot of them." I asked her, jokingly.

"You know which words, Amber Millington!" Trudy searched the tall trees to see if Nina could be in one.

"Oh, those words. You see, when Nina first came here no one liked her. Not even me. Fabian was the only kind person that gave her a chance. And they like totally bonded over this one thing. You know that old lady that was lost that day? Nina got a locket from her and it opened all these weird things!" I began explaining.

Jerome maid the motion of a knife cutting a throat. But i ignored him.

"So anyway, we found out that Victor and a bunch of the other teachers were behind Joy's disappearance, and she was supposedly the chosen one."

" That's what Victor was rambling on about! Well if he wasn't, who was?" Trudy asked.

"Nina. She was the only one that the locket would work for, and eventually we found all the pieces to the Cup of Ahnk. Nina, being the chose one, was the only one that could assemble it. She did that after prom. Oh, speaking of prom, this is really important! Okay so I think sparks started to fly when they solved the whole Anubis mystery together, But at prom here is what happened. So this Rufus guy, who was totally after our lives and the ahnk pieces threatened Nina. And Fabian was all like 'Leave her!' And we ran away. Then at the crowning part of the dance, Fabian and Nina were King and Queen! And they were dancing under the disco ball. And this how their conversation went.

Fabian :Nina you look-

Nina:I look ridiculous

Fabian: I was going to say beautiful. So would you tell me what happened?

Nina: Did you just call me beautiful?

Fabian: Yeah. So why did you go back down to the cellar?

Nina: All of that can wait. This can't.

And they Kissed! Yes ladies and gentlemen, Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter finally kissed! We thought it would never happen. But we always knew that one day he would propose and he would say yes and they would have cute little British-American babies! " I was so exited about retelling it that I rushed through it.

"Well, how does that tie into Nina running away and Fabian being a... that mean word?" Trudy asked,"They just kissed!"

"This morning after breakfast, they talked upstairs. Everyone thought they were going to ha-" I looked at Jerome, he was glaring," They talked. Fabian said that he wants her to think last night never even happened. And his words were 'I am just Fabian the housemate, not the boyfriend.' He wont even be friends with her!" I felt tears at the edge of my eyes.

"Fabian is a that word! But why?" Trudy was shocked.

"Now it's time for a guy to step in," Jerome said," Fabian likes Nina alot. And he doesn't want them to be more than friends, because -I overheard him telling Joy this part by the way- Nina is addicting. He feels like if they get something started and she has to go back to America, there will be a huge heartbreak. For the both of them. And I think I found right here." Jerome peered around a tree to find Nina, cuddled in a ball.

**Fabian POV**

Joy waved me over to a table. she was wearing a jean jacket over a band t-shirt and pink skinny jeans. FAIL. " Hey beau." She tried to kiss me.

"No Joy, this is just two friends going to get dinner." I sat down across from her.

"Really, Fabian? I walk all the way down here just to be told that you just want to be friends?" She got up an turned to leave.

"You can stay, if you want."I offered. She gave me a look and exited the cafe'. Joy could just be so Joy sometimes.

I myself wasn't hungry in the first place, so I didn't order anything. I just sat there. Like an idiot. "Hi, is this seat taken?" I looked up to find a teenage girl with blue eyes and black hair. She pulled off a cute Ke$ha Cannibal t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse.

"No, you can have this table." I got up.

"Stay, I'll cry if you don't." She made puppy dog eyes.

I smiled and she sat in Joys seat," Your girlfriend looked pretty pissed."

"Oh, she is not my girlfriend. No. Never again. Shes a desperate ex." I explained."I'm single."

"That needs to change." She looked down at the floor and played with her hair.

"I's sorry, I should probably tell you my name. Fabian Rutter." I shook her hand

"Fabian, from Anubis house? I'm Kristin Swallow from House of Apollo." She smiled. She has the whitest teeth I have ever seen. Ever. She frowned," Oh, you're going out with the prom queen, Nina Martin, aren't you?"

Nina. I cam here to get away from her. I admit it, I like her. But its for the best if we remain housemates," No, actually." Now it was my turn to look down at the floor.

"Oh, well you guys kissed and you looked so happy and I just..." Her voice trailed off. Should I really explain this to her?

She looked down at her watch," Crap! Curfew in 10 minutes! I really should go."

"I'll walk you home, If you want. I mean of course you can go alone, but we are heading ion the same direction so we might as well. I mean, if you don't like me you don't have to.." I babbled on like a fool

"Fabian, stop. I would love for you to walk me home." She smiled and shut me up.

I held to door for he as we exited the cafe'," Ladies first."

"How prince charming of you." She laughed." Can you tell me what you and Nina actually have?" She asked.

"If you want to know, but it's a tad confusing. And all the girls in my house think I'm an ass for it." I walked beside her with my hands in my pockets.

" I want to know, but I won't make any promises about not being mad." Her voice was so pretty.

So I told her about addicting Nina, my song, and this morning.

" Wow. You really like her don't you?" She asked.

"Very much,yes." we approached Apollo House.

"Well, do what you think is right. Call me if you ever want to talk." She pulled a pink sharpie from her back pocket and wrote her cell phone number and her name on the back of my hand.

"Goodnight." I said as she climbed the steps.

"Night, by the way, running from your problems doesn't solve them." She waved as she entered the house.

I turned and set off for Anubis house, which was just the next house. So, set off wouldn't be the right word. More like climbed the fence to Anubis house.

I expected for everyone to be out, but the whole house, even Trudy, was in the common room.

Nina sat in the middle of the circle, crying and holding onto Amber. Amber sent me a glare," Come on Nina, time for bed."

They climbed the stairs together, and I heard their door slam shut. Now everyone glared at me, except for Joy, who smiled and flipped her hair.

"I'm feeling tired to, I'm just going to go to bed." I ran for the stairs.

"Stop it right there Rutter!" I heard Patrica call. I slowly turned to face her.

"Let me see your hand." She snatched my left hand and held it to her face,"You got a girls number! How could you after what you did? And of all people, Kristen Swallow?"

"Let me explain. Okay so after Joy ditched me at the cafe'-" Patrica cut me off.

"You and Joy went on a date?" She screamed. Now everyone was watching. Amber from her door and the rest from downstairs.

"Kristen took her seat and we just started talking. Then she asked me about if I was dating Nina. I explained everything to her. She told me to call her if i ever needed to talk. Can I PLEASE go to bed now?" I was really annoyed.

Patrica had fire in her eyes. She seriously look like Medusa," You break Nina's heart and then have the balls to go out on a date with her housemate the same day?" She screamed and punched me in the face. I fell back and hit my head on the stairs.

"Patrica! Go wait for me in the kitchen, young lady." Trudy ordered.

Jerome pulled Patrica off me," Trixie, just go." He lead her towards the kitchen.

"Karma is a bitch, Fabian!" Amber yelled from her door.

**Okay, so i didn't even write an outline for this story, I'm making it up as I go. PM suggestions or ask for spoilers and leave questions and thought by clicking that little review button. Righht under these words. Well, Do it!**


	4. Oh bloody Hell

**ATTENTION! IF ANY OF YOU ARE GOOD SONG WRITERS, PLEASE PM ME! (ILL TELL YOU WHY WHEN YOU DO) By the way, I have realized that my stupid computer sometimes take out words or letters. So instead of saying it's okay, it might say i's okay. Get it? **

**ch4**

**Fabian POV**

Nina sat across from me," I don't understand. I like you and you know that. I thought you liked me too." Tears spilled out of her eyes the same way they were killing me, silently.

"But, I don't like you, I love you." I took her small hands in mine."Forever."

She agreed,"And always."

Just then, Joy came up behind her. She drove a knife through Nina's back. Nina fell over. Blood was all over. It covered my uniform.

"Nina! Nina, please don't leave me!" I was hysterical, holding her close to me," Nina, I need you! I need you.."

" Fabian, I want you to know that I love you." She let out between her last breaths.

"Dude,Fabian, wake up man!" Mick was shaking me.

My face and pillow were soaked with tears," It was a dream?" I asked him.

Mick's eyes showed genuine concern," You were screaming, and crying, and calling Nina. Do you want to talk about it?"

I sat up and sighed," It was terrible. And it kelt so real. Nina and I were talking, and I told her that I loved her. And Joy," My voice cracked here," Joy just stabbed her, and it killed her! Her last word were' Fabian, I want you to know that I love you.'" Again, I almost drown in tears.

"I'll take you and show you, she is fine." He told me to follow his to the common room, but be very quiet.

We tiptoed into the hall and ducked behind a couch.

"Yeah Gran, I'm fine." She was sitting on the leather seat by the land line. There was a silence as Nina's gran spoke. "Gran, Fabian's a housemate. He's not my boyfriend." She looked at the celing and wiped her eys.

"See, she is upset, but She is alive."Mick pointed out.

I went back to my room and scrolled through my contacts until I found Kristen's number.

_Please enjoy the music while your party is being reached._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you ask for it cau-_

_"_Hello?" Kristen sounded sleepy.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked

"No Fabian, its fine. I just woke up before you called though."

"Can you meet me in the courtyard? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, but can you give me like 5 minutes to get dress?"

"Yeah, do your girl things. I'll be there." I laughed

"Okay, see you in ten. Byee!" She hung up.

I threw on some blue jeans and a black t-shirt, signed the sign-out sheet, and headed out the door.

Kristen was already sitting in the gazebo when I arrived," Are you sure you weren't the one who was taking care of girl things?" She laughed.

"Hey, signing out of Anubis house takes a long time." I defended.

"I'm sure it does, but what do you need to talk to me about?" Kristen propped her head up on her hand.

And so I did the same as I did with Mick, but I didn't cry. She sat in silence for a few moments after that. She looked like she was deep in thought.

"So... what do you think it means?" I asked.

" It means you should tell her how you feel before you lose her chance." She responded.

"But where does Joy come in?" I was terribly confused. How can girls get all of this from a dream?

"Joy and Nina both are competing for the prize. And Joy killing her represents that Joy will do anything to get her hands on the it supports the fact that you should tell Nina how you feel before you can't." She explained.

"And that prize is me?" Everything was starting to make sense to me.

She nodded," Fabian, I will admit that I think you're cute. But everyone on campus knows you and Nina are meant to be. We don't think that, we know it. And you do too."

She was right, I used to think we were meant to be. But how will she ever forgive me after being such a jerk?

"She won't go out with me after I've been such a jerk." I held my head in my hands.

"Talk to her tonight. She'll see that your making an effort." We stood and hugged. "Go get her Fabes, love you. Like a friend."

"Love you too." I called as I walked off.

**At dinner**

**Nina POV**

"May I please talk to you outside, Nina?" Fabian's voice was almost a whisper.

All eyes on me. Amber's eyes pleaded for me to stay, Mick's eyes were screaming to give Fabian a chance, but Joy's eyes were threatening.

"Nina, you didn't think I was still here, did you? Give him a chance." Sara's voice echoed.

Hearing Sara made me feel safe enough too. Her voice brought me back to prom. To our kiss. I took a breath and stood. I followed him out to the porch. We sat on the new porch swing.

The wooden porch swing slightly moved back and forth in the fall breeze. I kept my head down. I knew if I looked into his blue eyes, I would go through heartbreak all over again.

"I'm sorry,Nina." He whispered.

I curtained my eyes with my hair," You knew how I felt about you."

"That's why I did what I did. I don't want to be friends because I KNOW that it will turn into something more. And if you go back to America, it would be a huge heartbreak for the both of us." he tried to grab my hands. I pulled away.

"Fabian, I have feelings for you. And they are very strong. I just don't think I can trust you with my heart again yet." I did it. I looked into his eyes. My heart shattered again. Not because they were his eyes, but what they said. They were just crying out 'please'.

"What do I have to do Nina? I'll do anything to get you to trust me." He asked.

"I don't know." And with that, I reentered the dining room. Fabian remained on the swing.

"Well?" Trudy asked.

"He wants me to forgive him. I told him I can't trust him with my heart yet." I put my dishes in the sink, and Amber followed. We were the first to arrive in the common room. After Victor left, Trudy made it a Anubis tradition to gather after dinner to discuss the day.

"You go Nina, your heart is not a toy, Whoo!" Amber cheered.

"I never said I wasn't going to forgive him. I just told him he has to earn my heart back." I pointed out.

"Please don't think I am not supporting you, because I am behind you 100 percent. I just don't want you to get hurt. Are you sure about this?" Amber asked.

" I love Fabian. I would be the jerk to not give him a chance." I assured her I am aware of my decision.

"Whatever makes you happy Nina. Remember I am here for you." She smiled as the others, including Fabian, filed in.

Fabian took a seat next to me and tried to put his arm around my shoulders. I slapped him," No no Fabian. Gotta earn it." I wagged my finger.

" Kids, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that the weather is so bad, any student who has not yet left campus must remain here for spring break." Trudy stood in the middle of our circle.

No! I put my head on Amber's shoulder. I was supposed to go back with gram over spring break.

"However, due to recent events has put Anubis house in charge of a talent show. This should teach you good sportsmanship and allow you to see everyones good talents." Trudy looked back and forth from Fabian and I and Patrica and Fabian.

She pinned a sheet of paper on the bulletin board by the bookcase," Please write your name and act. No more than 4 people can be in a group and everyone is required to do it, No ifs, ands, or buts."

With that, she left us to do our chatting. Amber, Patrica, and Mara filed into one group, and Joy, Alfie, Jerome, and Mick were in another.

"What are you going to do?" Fabian asked

"Sing, what about you?" I appreciated his interest.

"An original song." He responded.

**Maras POV**

I knew that Amber would pull me into something having to do with Nina. Amber wants us to sing a song by Nina's favorite American country band, Racall Flatts. We went up to my room and searched like crazy.

"This title sounds promising. Let's look at the lyrics." Patrica pointed at "I won't let go."

"This is so a song that I want to sing for Nina!" Amber exploded with excitement.

"Let's get the Karaoke version and practice! When is the talent show?" I asked.

"The day after tomorrow." Amber was still bubbling. **( Chapter 6 )**

Our phones went off at the same time. "Ohh, mass texts! There is a party at house of Aphrodite! No adults! You know what this means?" Amber was extremely exited

" Girls, it's time to get our Ke$ha on." Patrica said

**Ninas Pov**

Amber shoved me into the shortest dress ever! It was just long enough to be safe if I bend over, but barley.

We knew that Trudy would be a problem, and Fabian volunteered to talk to her while we snuck out.

"Trudy, I think I'm pregnant." Fabian yelled, trying to keep composure.

"Fabian, the male species does not carry the child. At least not humans." Trudy let out in between laughs.

"But look at my stomach, it is so HUGE!" He screamed.

Trudy pulled out a pillow from under his shirt.

"Oh,thanks for clearing that up." He hung his head.

Trudy turned back to her book, and Fabian quietly went out the back door.

**-At the party-**

"Do you want something to drink, Nina?" Fabian asked. I nodded and he set off towards the punch bowl.

I can really see that Fabian is making an effort to win my stepped up to lying to Trudy, and he hates lying. He offered to carry me all the way to the party, because I mentioned that my shoes were killing my feet. And now, he wants to get me punch? Well that might just be politeness... I'll just say it is him making an effort.

"Here you go, Nina." He handed me a glassful.

"Thanks." I smiled

"Cheers, to..." Fabian thought about something to toast to.

"Cheers to meeting you." I finished

"Yeah, to meeting you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." His eyes just screamed "I fucked up! I'm sorry!"

We pathetically touched our plastic cups together and drank. It tasted a little off. Maybe it is just a British recipe...

"This is my favorite song! Dance with me!" I grabbed Fabians hand and danced like a 5th grader would, which is more like just stepping from left to right.

**(Do not own the following song(s))**

Maybe I need some rehab,

Or maybe I just need some sleep

I've got this sick obsession

I'm seeing in my dreams.

I'm looking down every alley

I'm making those desperate calls.

I'm staying up all night

hoping

hitting my head against the wall!

"So, you guys listen to Ke$ha in England?" I asked

"Our music isn't much different. It's not like we all play the piano or violin and listen to Beethoven." He laughed.

**-Three** **hours later, everyone is leaving-**

**Kristen POV**

Everyone was leaving when one of the Aphrodite girls came up to me," Did you like the party?"

"It was cool," I wondered why she was talking to me,"Thanks for the invite."

"Your welcome. Did you see those two Anubis losers? The prom king and queen? Those crowns should have been mine and my boyfriends." She had a hint of jealous-ness in her voice. When I say a little bit, I mean her voice was thick with it.

"You mean Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter? They looked.. cozy." Nina and Fabian were all over each other.

"With a little help from . I put just enough in there to get them drunk. It will teach that bitch not to steal my crown." She laughed.

I walked away and pulled out my phone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Riiiiinnnnnngggg. _

_Hey, this is Fabian. You got my voice mail. You know what to say._

_Beep_

"Damn, Fabian, you and Nina just left the party. Did the punch taste off to you? One of the girls just told me that she spiked it! Don't do anything you'll regret in the morning. Bye." Stupid jealous bitches get on my nerves.

**Fabian POV**

"You stupid bitch, I saw you at the party. And you will never be what I am." Joy started yelling at Nina when we got home.

"What's that, a slut? You know, if you need us to, we can duct tape your legs together." Nina retorted.

And round one begins!

Fake nails flew across the room, and hair was pulled.

"No, the original! And everyone loves the original more than the knock off. I was his first love!" Joy slapped Nina's face.

"You mean you were pretending to like him while you got every little bit of money and gifts off of him that you could?" Nina clawed the heck out of Joy's arm.

"Enough!" I grabbed Nina while Jerome grabbed Joy.

"Well at least he loved me enough to buy me things and give me money!" Joy reached for Nina.

"Put me down, Fabian! I will kill that whore!" She kicked and screamed.

I kept a good, tight grip on her and sat down,"No."

"Why?" She whined like a seven year old.

"Because if Trudy ever finds out about this, and we are lucky she hasn't come downstairs yet, you defiantly be expelled! Patrica has to serve detention during break for punching me. I may have screwed up in the past Nina, but I still care about you." I tried to get her to look into my eyes.

"Aw, touching. Now put me down!" She yelled.

What has gotten into Nina? She was acting weird and stumbling.

"I'll lick your face." She threatened.

"No you won't." I shook my head.

But, she did. Right down the middle of my face from chin to forehead, passing my lips and nose.

"Oh my lord, you taste like my favorite candy!" She laughed.

"Nins, I think you should come to bed now." I picked her up and carried her to my room.

"Bye everyone!" She waved.

I didn't want her to go off on Joy again, so I let her sleep in my room. "You can take the other bed if you want." I told her.

"Do you have a shirt I can sleep in?" She asked.

"Sure." I pulled an old plain white shirt from my drawer.

She slipped off her dress, and slid on the shirt. Right in front of me. Really?

"I was kinda standing right here when you did that." I informed her.

"I know." She was completely aware, and cool with it.

"Okay, well I will be right back. I have to change." I was weird-ed out by the fact that she took off her clothes, knowing I would see it, and was fine with it.

When I returned, Nina was laying in my bed," Your bed is more comfy." She said sweetly.

I locked the door," Well, I can sleep in the other bed."

"No, sleep with me." She begged.

Her eyes pleaded.

"Fine." I laid down next to her.

"I'm not tired. Do we have to go to sleep?" Nina complained.

" We can talk." I sat up.

She ran her hands through my hair," Your accent is sexy. I wish American boys had British accents."

"Then they wouldn't be British, now would they?" I laughed

She giggled a little. Then, we sat in silence. She laid down on her side," Your eyes are so pretty." She commented.

"Thanks..." I felt my cheeks get red.

Nina hugged me around the neck. She kissed me softly, then wrapped her legs around me.

**(Let your mind take you where it will)**

The next morning, I couldn't remember anything after the whole "I think I'm pregnant" act. I stretched and turned over on my side. I realised that someone else was in my bed. And that person was none other than Nina Martin.

Oh bloody Hell.


	5. The morning After

_**Never mind songwriters,( If you read the previous Chapter's AN you would know what I mean.) I have the perfect song:)**_

_**Annd, I'm trying to work on my British vocab. Not going so well. And I live in the south U.S.A so I am very used to saying Yall. Trying not to say that. On another note, there is a CONTEST! If you want to participate, please PM me. The prize will be a chapter dedication and MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILER!  
><strong>_

_Previously:_

_The next morning, I couldn't remember anything after the whole "I think I'm pregnant" act. I stretched and turned over on my side. I realised that someone else was in my bed. And that person was none other than Nina Martin._

_Oh bloody Hell._

**Fabians Pov**

"Can we come in?" Micks voice came to the door sounding unusually small.

I let Amber,Patrica,Mick,Alfie,Mara,and Jerome , they spread out on both of the beds.

"She's asleep?" Amber gestured towards Nina.

"Yes, she has been sleeping for a while... Do you guys know what happened last night?" I asked. My hands were shaky. My Mind was fuzzy, I was scared to hear the truth.

"When we came home from the party, Joy and Nina got into a fight. Not a argument, but not a fight. More like a cat fight. After it was broken up, she licked your face and claimed it tasted like brought her back here and we never saw you come out." Jerome glanced over to check on Nina. They had developed a brother sister relationship.

"But, do you know if we-" I began, but I was cut off by Nina running to the bathroom and the girls following her.

"Fabian, let me just say this. We were terrified to come near this room." Mick said.

Oh bloody fucking hell. Not just bloody hell. Bloody. Fucking. Hell.

Nina, Amber, Patrica, and Mara returned with a bucket and towel. Nina kept her hair in a ponytail.

Amber turned her phone on and stared at the screen," Fabian, how are you feeling?" She sounded worried.

"I have a slight headache." I told her.

"Listen to this text I got while I was sleeping. Dear Anubis Losers, Good Morning! How'd you like the party? Looked like Fabian Nina were loving it. That punch was so yum, right! Here's the secret recipe. Fruit punch and vodka :) Loves! Aphrodite House. What kind of bitches would spike the punch?" She was pissed.

"So, I'm puking because of an hangover?" Nina asked before dispensing her guts into the puke pan.

"Shh Nina, you're fine." Amber cooed and held back Nina's hair. Mara held the pan and Patrica wiped Nina's mouth when she was done.

" I am terribly afraid so." Mara said.

Nina held her head in her hands. She was deep in thought," What was the worst thing I did?"

"Have sex with Fabian." Alfie said it like he was commenting on the weather.

"Did you take advantage of me?" She asked.

"Nina, you were the most drunk. You took advantage of him." Patrica stood up for me, which I respected.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed uncontrollably.

"P.M.S?" I mouthed to the girls while I comforted Nina.

I heard them discuss numbers and dates and look at the calender. They finally shook their head no.

"What if I am pregnant?" Nina got out between sobs.

We all stared at each other. That thought had never crossed our leaned over and the girls went through the puke process again.

"Nina, I am so sorry. If you do have my child, I will stand by you. I will help you through , we'll go through this together. I will find us a place to live. I will quit school and get a job if I have to. No matter what happens, I will always love you and our child. Even if you don't want to trust me with your heart." I kissed her cheek as a tear slid down it.

"Thank you..." She mumbled," So did I do anything else embarrassing?"

"Well, you undressed in front of me. So I kinda saw them..." I felt my cheeks turn red.

She buried her face in a pillow.

"Not like I wanted to see them though." I tried to get back on her good list.

"So, are you trying to say my boobs are ugly?" She asked.

"No, you're boobs are great! I've always wanted to see them, just not in that situation." Why did I say that? Now it was my turn to hide my face.

I felt seven pairs of eyes drilling holes into me. No one said anything until Nina puked again. I heard the buzz around the room as Jerome left to get her breakfast and the girls helped and supported her. I kept my pillow pressed to my face. The room became silent again and I looked up. Nina was silently sobbing on Patrica's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Nins?" I asked.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed.

"Nina, calm down. The boys will make you breakfast while we go shower. Okay, does that sound fine?" Mara comforted.

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. Shakily, she stood. They let Nina lean on them as they walked to the bathroom. Once Nina was in the shower, I called Amber over. She looked aggrivated, but trudged over from where she waited outside the bathroom," What do you want?"

"An explanation as to why Nina doesn't want me to have anything to do with her." I didn't yell, but I almost did.

"Fabian, Nina is going through A.S.A (After sex anger), just leave her to ponder a while." Amber said it like it was obvious.

I sighed, girls could be so difficult. I went downstairs to help the guys with breakfast. We were just going to make toast as not to upset her stomach.

The colors in the house seemed so much darker. The sun didn't seem to shine as bright. I hated Nina being mad at me. The bird's song seemed less happy.

Alfie came running from the common room,"Peppermints and water!"

"Come again?" Mick took two pieces of toast from the toaster.

"According to Google, to cure upset stomach drink water and eat peppermints." Alfie felt accomplished and proud of himself for researching.

"Alfie, that's great! Why don't you and Fabian go get some while mick and I stay here with the girls?" Jerome suggested.

I was looking for a chance to get away, to get out of the house. I took quickly to the idea. Nina doesn't want to see my face for a while, and it kills me to know that. I took my jacket from the rack and headed out the door. Alfie soon followed.

We kept silent until we reached a general store a block of campus. Alfie searched for peppermints while I picked up a case of 50 bottles of water. we met at the counter where a kind, elderly lady checked us out.

"6.34 pounds." **(A/N: Sorry if thats wrong, i used the Internet to convert American money to pounds**. **The American amount is $12.4) **She smiled.

I set the money on the counter an Alfie and I exited the store. Walking into the gates of the school, I was greeted by Kristen.

"Hey Fabian." She seemed worried.

"Hi." I didn't feel like talking.

"Did you get my voice mail?" She asked.

"No, I haven't turned my phone on." I replied," But if it's about the party, I know."

"Yeah, it was. Did you get into to much trouble?" She played with the gel bracelets on her wrist.

"If you call banging another roommate trouble, then hell yes. I'm Alfie." He stuck out his hand and she politely shook it.

"Kristen. So, you and Nina hooked up?" She introduced her self calmly the exploded.

People turned to look,"Yes, but I didn't mean to..." I whispered.

She held her head in her hands, looked up at the sky, and screamed," You idiot! Nice going, yup you are defiantly going to win her back now!" Sarcasm oozed off her words.

"Sorry, I realized I fucked up and I'm trying to fix it." We were approaching Anubis house.

"With peppermints and water?" She gestured towards our grocery bags.

"Hangover." Alfie set the bag on the porch.

"Ah. I see. Well, I should be getting back. I'll see you at the show tomorrow, right?" She smoothed her hair with hear hands and glanced at where a pack of boys stood shirtless.

"Right. Later." I nodded.

"Kay, bye." She gave me a one armed hug and sped off towards the boys.

"What's going on there?" Alfie opened the door.

"She's trying to help me win Nina back." I simply explained as I set the case of water on the counter.

"Really,is she?" Alfie pored the peppermints into a bowl.

"Yes, Alfie, Kristen is just a friend helping a friend." We made our way into the common room. The girls were talking on the couch next to the book shelves. Nina sat farther away from them and absorbed herself in a book, "_The Last Apprentice: Revenge of the Witch" _**(A.N/ Great book actually) **

The phone rang, and me being the closest to it , answered it," Hello, Anubis House. Fabian Rutter speaking."

" Hi Fabian, this is Nina's gram. Is she there?" A old lady's voice came to the other end of the line.

"Yes Ms. Martin, one moment please." I responded.

Hearing her name, Nina bolted over," Give me the phone!" She jerked it out of my hands rudely,"Hey gran."

Alfie and I sat on the couch beside the girls," Are you sure it's not that time of the month?" I asked

Amber reached over to Nina's purse and grabbed her Iphone. She pressed a few buttons the replied," That happens at the beginning of the month, not the end. Fabian, it's just A.S.A. Trust me, tomorrow morning everything will be fine."

Will everything be fine in the morning? She can't know that for sure. She might be a girl, but she is not Nina. What if Nina goes the rest of her life hating me? I do regret going to that party, I should have listened to my conscience. The Fabian that would always be saying cut it out or that's not right told me not to go. Where is Fabian Rutter? I don't know anymore. Fabian Rutter would never be in my place now. He is too smart and kind to let that happen. I've just lost myself.

The clicking of the phone on the receiver pulled me out of my thoughts. She spun around to face the girls, ignoring my presence," Gran is coming!" She buzzed around happily.

"That's great! When will she be here?" Patrica smiled, an action very rarely done by her.

"She has a flight booked for Friday!" She still happily danced around the room.

" Shopping time!" Amber yelled and pulled out her phone. She pressed 1 on speed dial, " Rebecca, we're coming in."

She ran upstairs and came downstairs with her purse, Patrica's purse, and Mara's," Ladies, lets do this."

Nina grabbed her stuff off of the couch and followed them out," Be back later!" She called.

**Nina's POV**

I needed to get out of the house. I usually would have not wanted to go shopping, but seeing Fabian's face is to much. I could be pregnant. There could be a human growing inside of me, and it could be half him. I really do like Fabian, but Fabian could have a child inside of me. I'm not ready to be a mom. I understand that we were drunk, but I am still furious. Right now, I don't want anything to do with him. I don't want to see his face, and I don't want to think about him.

Amber,Patrica,Mara, and I walked along the streets of Britain. I still wasn't used to people driving on the left side of the road, so I kept freaking out. Amber finally decided I should walk the farthest away from the street.

We shopped in stores like Hot Topic and Rue 21. We got our talent show outfits and outfits to wear when we all take Gran out to eat Saturday.

We soon arrived home to a very upset Joy, " Look who needs their legs taped now, Nina. And why didn't you take me with you, Trish? You know I love shopping!"

"Because, what you said to Nina is a perfect example of how you've changed. You are such a bitch!" She set her stuff down on the counter.

"Oh, I'm the bitch?" She laughed.

"Yah, you are." Patrica removed her sunglasses and set them next to the blender. When she tried to go upstairs, Joy stood in her way.

"You aren't going anywhere. No one calls me a name and get away with it." Joy acted like she was going to hit her, but you can see in Joys eyes that she was afraid of Patrica.

"Joy, you're hilarious. Now move before I move you." Patrica threatened.

Seeing the fire in Patrica's eyes, Joy stepped aside. She moved over to the common room, where she sat next to Fabian, "Hey, Fabe Babe." She rest her head on his shoulder.

"Hi, Joy." You could tell he was reluctant to stay still.

"Why don't we go up to your room, where there is more privacy?" She was as close as humanly possible to him now.

"No, Joy." He tried scooting away.

"Joy, he's over you! It's about time you do the same!" I went really ticked me off when she did that.

"Shut up stupid American! Go back to laying around in your Lazy Boy, clutching a cheeseburger in one hand and a T.V clicker in the other." She tried to sit on his lap.

" If I'm so stupid, explain to me how I got here on a scholarship?" I smiled.

She finally got off of him and walked towards me," Hush it American before I prevent you from speaking permanently."

"Girls, stop it." Fabian stood.

"You stay out of this!" We yelled at the same time.

"You act like you're so though, but you never prove it." We were only a few inches apart. We circled each other like wild cats on the Savannah ready to attack.

"Oh trust me honey, I'm fixing to." She removed her earrings from her ears.

**TO BE CONTINUED. BUH BA DUNN!**


	6. Is Anubis returning?

_Previously:_

_"You act like you're so though, but you never prove it." We were only a few inches apart. We circled each other like wild cats on the Savannah ready to attack._

_"Oh trust me honey, I'm fixing to." She removed her earrings from her ears._

* * *

><p><strong>Nina Pov<strong>

I was the first one to make a move. I knocked her to the ground. _THUMP! _She kicked me in the stomach, and I slapped her across the face.

"You bitch!" She yelled

"Now Joy, we know its true, but don't talk about yourself like that." I sat on her stomach.

I grabbed two fistfuls of hair and pulled as hard as I could. She clawed me from my elbow to my fingertips.

"Girls, stop it!" Fabian,Alfie,Mick,And Jerome tried to separate us, but I was determined to kick Joy's ass. Finally, they pulled us apart. Fabian and Jerome held me while Alfie and Mick wrapped their arms tightly around Joy,"If you guys don't quit, I don't know what we'll do!" Jerome tightened his grip as I kicked and thrashed.

"Tell that slut bag to keep her paws off of Fabian!" I screamed

"He's not yours!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

" But he is over you! Accept that fact and move on with what little of a life you have! " Those last few words echoed through the air. Everything fell silent.

Joy froze. Her eyes were overcome with sadness, hurt, and anger. She let out a whimper, and she curled into a ball in Mick and Alfie's arms. I didn't enjoy the fact that I made her cry, but I didn't hate it either. Her tiny frame shook as she buried her head into Alfie's blazer.

Everyone just stared. I still had anger written on my face, plainly. They were shocked, no doubt about it. I felt the grip loosen from around my waist. Before they could secure it, I jumped up from their lap and ran to my room. I shoved past the other girls to get there.

" I can't believe she said that!" Mara whispered as I passed.

I started feeling queasy, so I ran and got the pan from Fabian's room. It was a good thing to, because as soon as I got into my room and shut the door, I threw my guts up. It wasn't like last time. There was no one else there. I had to hold my own hair. There was no one there to comfort me. I felt so...so alone. Abandon, almost. Maybe even betrayed? I sat up, my face flushed. The room seemed to grow very hot. Beads of sweat dripped down my forehead. And for the first time, I cried.

Of course I've cried before today, but all of that was out of anger. Anger directed towards myself. I knew I shouldn't go to that party, but I did.

This time, I cried out of hurt. All the heartbreak Fabian caused ran down my cheeks. The loneliness I felt was shown through tears. I cried, because I knew what I did might have been uncalled for, and I cried because there wasn't a voice softly cooing. There was no hand softly patting my back. I'm alone. All alone.

There was a knock at the door that I ignored. I curled up, and tried to make it seem that I wasn't here. But, Amber being Amber knew.

"Nina, I know that you are here." She paused,"Are you okay?" She walked straight to me.

As far as I knew, she had been down there comforting Joy. I wasn't going to talk to her.

"Nina, what did I do? Please talk to me." She sat next to me and pleaded. Her big puppy dog eyes look devastated.

She was a backstabbing bitch, but I wasn't going to tell her that," You are a backstabber. Plain and simple as that."

"How do you figure?" She asked.

"You were down there comforting Joy!" I assumed.

She laughed," Comfort Joy? No way you silly goose! I was asking Trudy about chore duty for spring break."

Now I feel terrible. I yelled at poor little Amber for nothing! The worst part was, when I leaned over to puke , I felt Amber pull my hair back ,and I heard her tiny voice coo words of comfort. Amber was there for me, even after I falsley accused her. She held me and comforted me, something I appreciated very much. She took a towel and wiped my mouth. I returned her smile.

She's such a great friend. I don't want to lose her," Amber, I am so sorry. I assumed and I shouldn't have." I apologized.

"Oh Nina, it's fine. You know I would have done the same thing!" She grabbed me and gave me a hug worse than Trudy's.

There was a light tap on the door," May I come in?" Fabian asked politely.

Amber nodded, the realized that he can't see her through the door, "Sure!"

He quietly slipped in and shut the door behind him. He had a few bottles of water and a bowl of peppermints in his hand," These are for Nina. Google says peppermints help settle the stomach and water should make it pass quicker." He spoke to Amber like I wasn't present.

"Hi, how ya doing? I'm right here. Feel free to speak to me." I waved.

"Sorry Nina, here." He sat next to Amber and I and handed me a water and some mints.

I nodded and mumbled my thanks. It was silent for a while. I decided now would be a great time to say sorry," Fabian, I'm sorry that happened." I looked down at the floor and played with strands of carpet fiber. I couldn't bear to look into his eyes.

His eyes were full of hurt.I knew he wanted me back, but what was I to do? Was I supposed to fall into his arms, kiss, and forget anything after prom ever happened? Thats impossible. In my eyes, I knew hurt was there to. But not his kind of hurt. I hurt because of the reasons that he is still hurting. I still hurt over the morning after prom. It takes more than sorry to heal this wound.

"Nina, it's okay." He smiled and brushed the tears away.

I love him, and it is hard to stay away. But I am like a puppet on a string around him. Trust me, I have been longing to kiss him again. I've been wanting his lips to touch mine, and then we could just forget about the world. But he hurt me. And for too long my heart has shouted over my mind. That is going to change now.

"Nina," He began," It doesn't change a thing in my mind about you. I still love you. It doesn't change the fact that I miss doesn't change how I hurt because I hurt you. Nothing changes Nina, nothing." And as he babbled on, I thought to my self 'Act like you love me...I miss you too...You should hurt, you insensitive jerk.'

Amber just awkwardly sat and stared at the ceiling as he took his hands in mine.

I searched for the words to say. I didn't know what was going to come out of it, but I opened my mouth and left my mind do the talking," Stop, Fabian! Just stop!" He dropped my hands," I love you too. More than anything," Where was I going with this?" But my heart and mind disagree on weather I should come back to you. My heart is screaming to, but my mind is saying 'Not yet Nina, just wait.' And I think it's best to listen to my brain this time. I can't get over what you said overnight. I don't think anyone could." Did I just say that?

"Dinner!" Trudy called up the stairs.

We all headed down the stairs.I had a strange sense of Deja Vu as I reached the bottom fear and all the eyes burning holes into my skin came back to me. It felt just like the morning after prom, but this atmosphere had a bit of hostility to it. I wanted to die. Mara and Patrica smiled at first, but when Joy looked at them they threw daggers. I knew they weren't really mad at me, but they had to pretend so Joy wouldn't be mad at them. It's kind of two faced if you ask me.

Seeing as no one besides Amber and Fabian would talk to me, I sat between them. Dinner passed only verbal sounds were," Pass the green beans."

I think Trudy saw we needed a laugh, so when we gathered in the common room she told us we were playing truth or dare. Alfie and Jerome were pumped, but everyone else was nervous and on edge.

"So, I'll go first." Alfie was more exited than Amber at a buy one get one free sparkly dress sale.

We all groaned and felt sorry for whoever had to suffer his Alfie-ness.

"Fabian," He began," Truth or dare?" He dramatically made gestures with his hand like a balance scale.

"Truth?" he said it like it was a question.

"Who is a better kisser, Nina or Joy?" He burst out laughing like it was funny.

"That question is not appropriate!" Fabian looked to Trudy for help.

"Sorry hun, you have to answer it." Trudy shrugged.

He sighed and put his head in his hands,"Honestly, Nina."

Joy's eyes grew wide. She glared at me.

"Hey Amber, truth or dare?" Fabian asked.

"Dare!" She bravely chose.

"Go outside with a megaphone and scream "Elmo's World"." He smiled

"I don't know the words." She stuck her tongue.

While he was daring her, he had been writing on a sheet of paper. Apparently, they were the lyrics because he handed them to her and said,"You do now."

She groaned, took the megaphone from the top of the book shelf, and stood in the yard," LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA ELMO'S WORLD! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA ELMO'S WORLD! ELMO LOVES HIS GOLD FISH HIS CRAYONS TOO! THATS ELMOS WORLD!"

We all laughed as people gave her odd looks when they passed. After drying our eyes, we all came inside.

"Nina Martin," Amber was furious," Truth or dare?"

I don't know why, but I chose dare. When I tried to change it to truth, Amber said," No ma'm, first one you say is your answer!"

I let out a huge ugh and listened to what form of torture she was going to put me through. "Bring me your diary and quietly sit as I read a few pages to the house." She demanded.

Curse Amber and her pink sparkliness," Trudy!" I groaned.

She simply held up the one rule," Sorry love."

I trudged up the stairs. Sometimes I wonder if Amber is really hating me on the inside. My bedroom door was open. I laid flat on my stomach and felt under my bed. I felt the smooth surface and the cold,hard padlock. I pulled it out. The cover had _Nina Martin's Thought and Opinions_ written on the front. The elegant, careful writing of my late mother. She had written this when she bought it for me. I was three at the time. I had never used it until I arrived at Anubis house. When I hold it, I seem to remember my parents better. Usually, they are a blur in the back of my mind.

Voices from downstairs reminded me that I was being waited on. I brushed the tears away and got up from the floor. I turned to leave. When I got into the hallway, something caught my eye. The attic door creaked open. I felt heat on my chest. I looked down at my locket. It was glowing brighter than ever before. I didn't want to go into the attic, but something-or someone- pulled me to it. It felt like someone grabbed my heart and was pulling me by it. It was so evil. It felt like death and violence. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't fall. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Fabian!" I managed to scream.

There was silence. Victor would certainly be able to hear his pen drop. Then, it sounded like wild horses were running up the steps. My feet moved forward as this evil entity pulled me towards the dark attic.

Everyone was at the top of the stairs. Everyone froze except for Fabian, who ran towards me,"Nina!" He tried pulling me away, but I was bound to this invisible path.

"The locket! Nina, take off the locket!" Amber screamed.

We both pulled at it. He tried slipping it off over my head, but it was like it was latched to my neck. Jerome ran to the attic slammed it shut ,and I felt free. The force had vanished. The everything went black.

**Fabians POV**

Nina fell into my arms. Her heart still beat, but I was a mess. I ran into her room and set her on the bed.

"We should get her into something cooler. My uncle is a doctor, and he said if someone passes out they should be kept cool." Mara shooed the boys out," Well Fabian, out you go."

"I am not leaving Nina." I held her hand.

"Oh Mara, let him stay. We all know what they've done." Patrica rummaged through Nina's drawers.

She huffed and shut the retrieved a pink spaghetti strap from her drawer and changed Nina into it. Patrica pulled out a pair of super short shorts and began to change awkward, I turned around.

"You can turn around, Fabian." Amber was removing Nina's socks and shoes.

I sat next to Nina on the bed. She began to mumble," No Gran, I don't want to move back..." Move back? What is she talking about? "...Because in England, they all have those accents."

She was silent for a minute, then began to sing," Baby baby oh. Baby baby baby no. Baby baby oh, thought you'd always be mine,mine."

Patrica laughed," The girl fancies the Biebs?"

Amber picked up the white book that lay on the floor,"Hmm, Nina's diary. Should we?"

"The girls passed out, Amber!" Mara snatched it away and put it on a high shelf.

Nina began to stir,"Amber, Fabian?"

"Here boo." Amber took her other hand.

"What happened?" She sat up.

"We'll explain later. Right now, you need to rest." Patrica tried to get her to lay back down.

"Guys, what happened? Tell me." Nina demanded.

Amber sighed and retold everything. When she finished, Nina was trembling," I remember now, it was so terrible." She buried her face into Mara's jacket.

"Shh, it's all over now. You're safe, you're fine.." Patrica cooed words of comfort and rubbed Nina's back.

Nina said she was tired, but she wanted me to sleep in her room with her. She didn't feel safe, and I'd do anything to make sure she did. When I headed down to my room to change, Alfie and Jerome were waiting for me," How is she?" They asked at the same time.

"She's fine, but she wants me to sleep in there with her and Amber. Why don't you go see her quickly?" I searched for some pajamas.

"You wouldn't be able to stop us with a wrecking ball." Jerome said as he and Alfie took off like Scooby Doo and Shaggy in a haunted castle.

I dressed and headed up the stairs. Trudy was trying to convince everyone to go to their own rooms," She's had a rough, odd night. Leave her be." Everyone but Jerome and Alfie had left.

"Alfie and I will take shifts guarding the room./ No big meanie monsters going to get you." Jerome promised Nina and gave her a hug.

Pshh, that didn't make me jealous.

She smiled and everyone filed out of the room, "G'night!" Nina yawned as she fell asleep.

**The next morning, The morning of the talent show.**

Nina and I both were awaken by Amber's blow dryer. I looked at my cell phone. It was nine. Not too bad, but I would have liked to sleep more.

"Good morning, want to go eat?" Nina rolled over and looked down at me where I lay on the floor.

"Not yet.." I sleepily rubbed my eyes.

"Come sit with me. The floor is terribly uncomfortable." She sat up.

I took her up on her offer," So, is this why you have trouble staying awake in first class?" I laughed

"Yeah.. you have got to stop doing that." She held a pillow to her stomach.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Laughing, your laugh is to sexy." She looked down.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"I love you, but its not good for me. It makes me want to do this." She pressed her lips against wrapped her legs around me and we fell back.

I didn't realize it, but Amber's dryer had quit and she was in the doorway," Are you guys back together?" She yelled.

We quickly separated and our faces grew candy apple red. I looked to her for the answer.

"No, no no no no! Fabian and I are friends." Nina half laughed half yelled.

"But I saw both of your tongues!" Amber argued.

"Friends, Amber." Nina repeated.

Amber sighed,"Really close friends, eh?"

"Friends, Amber." I tried to convince her.

"Then why are you two still holding hands?" She chuckled.

Nina and I looked down. We had never realized that our fingers were intertwined. We unraveled them and decided it wouldn't be good to stay in the room together for long. Who knows what Amber would come up with? Then Jerome came from where he was hiding in the hall," Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter, back together again! Just wait until this gets on the school website!" He shook the camcorder in his right hand.

"When did you get here?" Nina asked

"Oh don't you remember? I guarded the door last night. No creepy monsters came, did they?" He came in and sat on the bed. Amber followed

"No..?" Nina replied

"Thats because of," He held up his arms, showing off his muscles,"My little friends Boom and Pow!"

We all laughed. Everyone knew Jerome wasn't a weakling, but he wasn't the athletic type.

**-Ninas Pov-**

"Guys, we have two hours to get ready. So get out!"Amber beat the boys with a pillow.

"Fine, okay, we are going!" Fabian ran out,"Bye Nina, see you downstairs!"

"Oh well, good bye to you too!" Amber called after him. " Look at you Nina Martin! You have Fabian wrapped around your little American finger! And, your hair needs alot of work." She put emphasis on alot as she pulled me to the main bathroom. She knocked on the door, where music was playing," Mara, let us in."

Mara opened the door,"Good morning Amber, ." She cheerfully greeted us.

"Hey, just because we had a little kiss doesn't mean we're together now." I was getting pretty annoyed with this.

"Get in, now!" Amber ordered me into the shower.

"Okay,fine!" I stumbled into one of many cubicles in the shower. When Victor left, Trudy decided to get a large shower and install mini-showers. Up to 20 people could shower at the same time. I found it odd that someone would want to shower like this, but Trudy said it ' Got things done quicker ' No Trudy, It doesn't. It still takes about an hour and a half for everyone to take a shower.

Before switching on the water, I removed my clothes. I didn't feel comfortable doing it in front of other people. I heard other showers switch on around me, and I again questioned the purpose of this.

"Damn it, one of those idiotic boys moved my soap!" Patrica yelled.

"Hey, I love one of those idiotic boys!" Mara called from 3 shower-things away.

"Yes, I am sure you do." Amber sat by the mirror and held our clothes. She had an ounce of jealousy in her voice. Amber was still sour over the whole Mick situation.

"Do one of you guys have an extra one?" Patrica asked.

"I do, catch!" Joy flung a bar of soap over her shower wall. It landed somewhere between the showers,"Sorry."

"It's okay. Just you all stay put. I don't want to search the same area three times." We heard her door slide open.

Her footsteps and the splash of water echoed through the room. It was really silent and awkward. Then Amber decided to make a conversation," So Nina, how are things with your Gran?"

"She's fine, she's good. She's supposed to fly in sometime next week." I shampooed my hair.

"That's lovely! I can't wait to meet her. I absolutely adore the elderly!" Amber buzzed.

Patrica's footsteps grew closer, then they suddenly stopped," Victory is mine! I found the soap!" She hollered.

We all burst out into laughter except for Patrica, who took this matter very seriously. She scampered back over to her shower and hurriedly bathed.

"Okay girlies, get your butts out! Time to get dressed!" Amber shut off the main water.

We all groaned. I grabbed my towel from where it was hanging on the wall. I wrapped the soft material around me and stepped out into the steam filled bathroom. Amber went into the shower to drag Patrica out. I searched for my dress. Amber had it in a bag on the floor. I lifted the dress. Something on the mirror caught my eye. _Leave While You Can! _Someone had written on the mirror. I let out a terrible scream. All the girls ran out from the shower. "You did this, didn't you?" I asked Amber.

"Nina, why on Earth would I?" She asked.

"I don't know why you would, but you were the only one out here!" I was freaked out.

"Calm down American, it was probably one of the boys." Joy searched the room for her outfit.

"I have a name." I crossed my arms.

"And I don't care." She made an annoying "Plop" sound with her tongue.

I took a breath and forgot about it. I really didn't feel like fighting today. "Whatever..." I muttered. Joy always tries to start a fight.

As I was getting dressed, I went through the song in my head. The lyrics...The que...The theatrics. I was so spaced out, I didn't realize Amber was asking me a question,"Nina Martin-Rutter, will you answer me?" She impatiently groaned.

"Umm.. were you asking?" I replied.

"Are you going to use the flat iron?" She held it out to me.

"Yes, thanks." I felt stupid and took it from her.

"_Nina Martin-Rutter_ my ass." Joy whispered to herself.

We all sat in silence for a minute. I took this opportunity to think. Did Fabian really like me? Everyone says its obvious, but do they still see me as the gullible American? Maybe they are just messing with me. But, maybe they're being honest. Why are guys so confusing? Let us hope that Amber Matchmaking Millington doesn't get involved. That time she tried to set up Alfie and Patrica.. I shuddered. **(Comment if you want THAT story) **

I felt a startling tap on my shoulder, which caused me to drop the flat iron. I caught it on the hot end. Ouch! "Oops, sorry love." Joy laughed.

That little- Nina, let's calm down here. Don't say or do things you might regret later. Breathe. You are no better than her if you hit her. "You know what Joy, it is perfectly okay."

The look on Joys face was priceless. Haha.

**Im sorry for the date. Really sorry. State testing this week :( And i know i told yall that 6 would be the talent show. Im like well its over 4000 words and i havent updated in a while.. So if you review then Ill fancy you**


	7. Fall to Pieces

**I do not own HoA or any of the songs in this chapter.**

Chapter7: Fall To Pieces  
>Fabians pov<br>"Fabe the Babe, get your ass down here so we can leave!" Joy yelled up the stairs.  
>"Watch your mouth, young lady!" Trudy scolded.<br>I made sure I had an extra guitar pick in my guitar case, and I headed downstairs. Everyone looked fantastic. Nina especially, with a gray strapless dress that had a white macramé like waist wrap with a brown fastener. I really do hope she will take me back. She is so beautiful. I have no doubt that she is the most gorgeous person in the world. Her eyes, her smile, her in general…I'm not completely focused on looks though. Nina is also smart. No, not smart, brilliant. And she is so giving! Once, she missed a night on the town with us to go visit kids at the homeless shelter. This girl is amazing.  
>"Well y'all, are y'all ready?" Nina buzzed with more excitement than Amber ever had.<br>"What is y'all?" Jerome asked. Good point.  
>"Sorry, I can't shake my Mississippi roots. It means you all." Nina laughed. <strong>(A.N I don't know where she is actually from, so I'll use my home state)**  
>"Yeah we're ready! Let's show this hell hole what we got!" Patricia laughed.<br>Wait, Patricia laughed? And Nina is more hyper than Amber? " Who is selling drugs?" I questioned.  
>"Why what makes you say that, my dear Fabian?" Amber munched on a cookie. Wait, she HATES cookies. They are "Fating ugly-fiers" in Ambers words. She offered Mick a bite, but he wasn't hungry. What?<br>"Because you are eating a cookie, Mick isn't hungry, Nina is more hyper than you are, and Patricia laughed. You know something's up when Patricia laughs." I was terribly puzzled.  
>They all looked at each other and laughed. Nina was doubled over as was Alfie and Jerome," Got you, you are so gullible!" Mick got out in between breaths.<br>Amber spit out the cookie," That was terrible! I will have to run ten more laps today around the football field."  
>Trudy just walked faster and shook her head.<br>- At the Talent show-  
>Nina was immediately pulled backstage. She was the first act up and the stage director wanted to confirm the set.<br>While we waited, I took a seat next to Amber," Hey Amber, do you know if she might forgive me?" I asked.  
>"I don't know. I know you guys are meant for each other, it's obvious. But, Nina has to forgive you on her own time." She hushed me as candles were lit onstage.<br>They formed a ring around Nina, who sat nervously waiting. She avoided eye contact with anybody. When the last stage hand disappeared behind the velvety red curtains, an acoustic guitar echoed through the auditorium. Her hand shook, but her voice was steady as she sang, "_I looked away_  
><em>Then I look back at you<em>  
><em>You try to say<em>  
><em>The things that you can't undo<em>  
><em>If I had my way<em>  
><em>I'd never get over you<em>  
><em>Today's the day<em>  
><em>I pray that we make it through<em>

_Make it through the fall_  
><em>Make it through it all<em>

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_  
><em>I just want to sit and stare at you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>And I don't want a conversation<em>  
><em>I just want to cry in front of you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>Cuz I'm in Love With you<em>

_You're the only one,_  
><em>I'd be with till the end<em>  
><em>When I come undone<em>  
><em>You bring me back again<em>  
><em>Back under the stars<em>  
><em>Back into your arms<em>

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_  
><em>I just want to sit and stare at you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>And I don't want a conversation<em>  
><em>I just want to cry in front of you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>Cuz I'm in Love With you<em>

_Wanna know who you are_  
><em>Wanna know where to start<em>  
><em>I wanna know what this means<em>

_Wanna know how you feel_  
><em>Wanna know what is real<em>  
><em>I wanna know everything, everything<em>

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_  
><em>I just want to sit and stare at you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>And I don't want a conversation<em>  
><em>I just want to cry in front of you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna fall to pieces<em>  
><em>I just want to sit and stare at you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>And I don't want a conversation<em>  
><em>I just want to cry in front of you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>Cuz I'm in Love With you<em>

_I'm in love with you_  
><em>Cuz i'm in love with you<em>  
><em>I'm in love with you<em>  
><em>I'm in love with you ."<em>  
>She began to silently cry as a wind blew her hair around and blew out the candles. Then I remembered what she told me last night," Listen to me tomorrow, cause I mean every word I sing." Does this mean she wants me back?<br>As Nina's shadow could be seen crossing the stage, almost the whole school gave her a standing ovation and applauded. More shadows, stagehands, went out and cleared the candles.  
>I was dragged by the arm backstage," Fabian Rutter, you have two minutes, so get ready. Your microphone is on the stand out there. Good luck, you will do great, all that B.S.." a young stage manager spoke quickly and walked quicker than she talked.<br>This is it. Either Nina loves it, or she hates it. I bowed my head and prayed," Dear lord, I love Nina. Enough Said? Amen." Yah, I don't pray much…  
>"Now please give a big welcome to Mr. Fabian Rutter!" Mr. Sweet announced and exited the opposite side of the stage.<br>Alfie, Mick, and Jerome stood in the back of the stage. They agreed to do the snaps. I put my guitar around my neck as I walked to center stage.

_"Baby, I love you_  
><em>I never want to let you go<em>  
><em>The more I think about,<em>  
><em>The more I want to let you know...<em>  
><em>That everything you do,<em>  
><em>Is super fuckin' cute<em>  
><em>And I can't stand it<em>

_I've been searching for_  
><em>A girl that's just like you<em>  
><em>Cause I know<em>  
><em>That your heart is true<em>

_Baby, I love you_  
><em>I never want to let you go<em>  
><em>The more I think about,<em>  
><em>The more I want to let you know...<em>  
><em>That everything you do,<em>  
><em>Is super duper cute<em>  
><em>And I can't stand it<em>

_Let's sell all our shit,_  
><em>And run away<em>  
><em>To sail the ocean blue<em>  
><em>Then you'll know,<em>  
><em>That my heart is true yeah<em>  
><em>I never want to let you go<em>  
><em>The more I think about,<em>  
><em>The more I want to let you know...<em>  
><em>That everything you do,<em>  
><em>Is super duper cute<em>  
><em>And I can't stand it<em>

_You, you got me where you want me_  
><em>Cause I'll do anything to please you<em>  
><em>Just to make it through...<em>  
><em>Another year<em>

_You, I saw you across the room_  
><em>And I knew that this was gonna<em>  
><em>Blossom into something beautiful.<em>  
><em>You're beautiful.<em>

_Baby, I love you_  
><em>I never want to let you go<em>  
><em>The more I think about,<em>  
><em>The more I want to let you know...<em>  
><em>That everything you do,<em>  
><em>Is super duper cute<em>  
><em>And I can't stand it<em>

_Baby, I love you_  
><em>I never want to let you go<em>  
><em>The more I think about,<em>  
><em>The more I want to let you know...<em>  
><em>That everything you do,<em>  
><em>Is super duper cute<em>  
><em>And I can't stand it<em>

_And I can't stand it_  
><em>No I can't stand it."<em> I sang with all my heart and soul.  
>The crowd applauded and a very excited Joy ran up onto the stage, "Oh Fabian, I love you too!" She grabbed my face and kissed me.<p>

What the bloody hell? I don't fancy Joy what so ever! Mr. Sweet came and stood next to us," I thought you and Nina fancied each other." He held the microphone away and whispered.

"We do. She is crazy." I pointed to Joy.

He sighed," Run along boy."

Alfie, Jerome,Mick, and Joy took the stage as I made my way to my seat. Nina sat on the other side of Amber. She fiddled with her bracelet and looked at the ground. This is awkward.

"Nina come back!" Alfie threw his hand in the air and screamed. It was then I realized that he was dressed like a mexican. Why? The world may never know," You can blame it all on Fabes!" He dramatically threw himself to the ground.

The auditorium burst into laughter. Kids fell on the floor, and I even noticed one kid used his inhaler! Joy,Jerome,and Mick danced in the backround. Joy obviously didnt want to do .Sweet shooed them off the stage,"Now if you please would give a warm welcome to Amber,Patrica, and Mara from Anubis house."

The three girls wearing similar dresses walked on to stage," Nina, before we begin I wanted to let you know this song is for you. I know your going through some things right now. Just know we are here for you." She sweetly smiled. **(Mara is bold, Amber is italics, and Patrica is underlined.)**

_"It's like a storm_  
><em>That cuts a path<em>  
><em>It breaks your will<em>  
><em>It feels like that<em>  
><span>You think you're lost<span>  
><span>But you're not lost <span>  
><span>On your own<span>  
><span>You're not alone<span>

**I will** _**stand by you**_  
><em>I will<em> _**help you through**_  
><span>When you've done all you can do<span>  
>And you can't <em>cope<em>  
><strong>I will dry your eyes<strong>  
><em>I will fight your fight<em>  
><span>I will hold you tight<span>  
><strong>And I won't let go<strong>

It hurts my heart  
><span>To see you cry<span>  
><span>I know it's dark<span>  
><span>This part of life<span>  
><strong>Oh, it finds us all<strong>  
><strong>And we're too small<strong>  
><strong>To stop the rain<strong>  
><strong>Oh, but when it rains<strong>

_I will **stand by you**_  
><em>I will <strong>help you through<strong>_  
><em>When you've done all you can do<em>  
><em>And you can't <strong>cope<strong>_

I will dry your eyes  
><strong>I will fight your fight<strong>  
><em>I will hold you tight<em>  
><em>And I won't let you fall<em>

**Don't be afraid to fall**  
><strong>I'm right here to catch you<strong>  
><strong>I won't let you down<strong>  
><strong>It won't get you down<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna make it<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, I know you can make it<strong>

Cause I will stand by you  
><span>I will help you through<span>  
><span>When you've done all you can do<span>  
><span>And you can't cope <span>**_(You cant cope)_**  
><em>And I will dry your eyes<em>  
><em>I will fight your fight<em>  
><em>I will hold you tight<em>  
><em>And I won't let go<em>

_**Oh I'm gonna hold you**_  
><em><strong>And I won't let go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Won't let you go<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, I won't" <strong>_Their angelic voices floated through the air. No one had any idea any of them could sing. Mara and AMber tied for best voice. I looked at Nina. She was crying tears of happiness. Her mascara ran. and she took a kleenex from Jerome. Dabbing the bottom of her eyes, she ran up to the stage. They wrapped their arms around each other. came over,whispered something, then got off stage. Nina slowly approached the microphone," Umm...So please welcome a special guest performer, Kristen from Apollo house.

Kristen smiled as she strolled on the stage. As she passed Nina, she gave her a weird one armed hug with an acoustic guitar in the other hand. Nina returned it. Kristen made her way to center stage. She wore several bracelets on her left wrist," Hey guys, well this song is for a guy. He can figure out who he is."

_"Corey's eyes are like a jungle_  
><em>He smiles, it's like the radio<em>  
><em>He whispers songs into my window<em>  
><em>In words that nobody knows<em>

_There's pretty girls on every corner_  
><em>That watch him as he's walking home<em>  
><em>Saying, does he know<em>  
><em>Will you ever know?<em>

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_  
><em>Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone<em>  
><em>Ask anyone<em>

_And when you find everything you looked for_  
><em>I hope your life leads you back to my door<em>  
><em>Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful<em>

_Corey finds another way to be_  
><em>The highlight of my day<em>  
><em>I'm taking pictures with my mind<em>  
><em>So I can save 'em for a rainy day<em>

_It's hard to make a conversation_  
><em>When he's taking my breath away<em>  
><em>I should say<em>  
><em>'Hey, by the way'<em>

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_  
><em>Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone<em>  
><em>Ask anyone<em>

_And when you find everything you looked for_  
><em>I hope your life leads you back to my door<em>  
><em>Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful<em>

_If you and I are a story_  
><em>That never gets told<em>  
><em>and what you are is a daydream<em>  
><em>I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know<em>

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_  
><em>Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone<em>  
><em>Ask anyone<em>

_And when you find everything you looked for_  
><em>I hope your life leads you back to my front door<em>  
><em>Oh, but if it don't<em>

_Will you stay beautiful_  
><em>A beautiful, beautiful<em>  
><em>Beautiful<em>  
><em>A beautiful, beautiful?<em>

_Oh, but if it don't_  
><em>Stay beautiful<em>  
><em>Stay beautiful" <em>The crowd went wild. Obviously Kristen was quite a loved person.

notified us of the end of the talent show, and sent us all back to or houses. But first, he had all of the performers on stage. Out of the blue, Nina kissed Jerome. It as totally spontaneous. The two whispered as the room fell silent. Every one in the school knew I had feelings for her. They calmly exited the auditorium, and a excited buzz resumed. It was annoying, just like a mosquito.

Nina Martin, the girl I loved, just kissed Jerome Clarke.

**Ninas POV**

I was surprised at myself. I don't know why I kissed Jerome, I just know that Fabian kissed Jerome and I were walking back to Anubis house together, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Well, we can make him jealous. Then he'll want me back." I tried.

"But you know that Fabian is not the kind to break up a relationship so he can benefit. It took him a semester to kiss you, and you guys never were officially dating." Jerome pointed out.

Th aroma of fresh cut grass hung in the air. Two little boys from the primary school down the street played in the dirt. One of the excitedly ran over to us," Hi, my name is Jason! Is he your boyfriend?"

"No he is not." I laughed," I'm Nina and this is my friend, Jerome." I bent down to his level.

"Nina, your really pretty." He handed me a rose that had been growing on the bush beside us.

"Awe, thank you. You're pretty cute yourself." I ruffled his hair. Jerome helped me stand, and I waved good-bye as we continued our walk.

Behind us, I heard him yell to his friend," She fancies me,Greg! She fancies me!"

Jerome and I couldn't help but chuckle," You know Nina, you could use him to make Fabian jealous." Jerome teased.

"Oh, you just be quiet." I tried to regain composure.

**Sorry its so short. I figured yall needed an update. Today is the last day of school. Its a 60% day :D Ill TRY to get an update in before Wednesday.**


	8. Important

**Authors Note. **

**Come now, children. I looked at the story traffic. You have read chapter 7! So why arent you reviewing? I really didnt want it to come to this but you have to review before you can get another chapter. Let's start off small. 5 reviews by 5 different people. Of course Anonymous is makes me feel like a bad writer when you dont review :/ And I know that most of the chapter is lyrics, but cant you at loeast put: Good,Awesome,UPDATE!, :D,3, OR That was terrible dont ever write again! Pleaseee. Slams help. come one. Just go to the list of chapters, click 7,Fall to Pieces, scroll down, and HIT THE DARN REVIEW BUTTON! Hehe sowwy. **

**But yah, no chapter until 5 more reviews. Recommend this to your friends and they might review. Ill be typing up chapter 8 while you guys review. (Its already in my notebook, I just have to type it) **

**Thanks for taking your time to read this and my story.**

**LittleGlitterMonster**


	9. Jerome Loses His Cool

Chapter 8: Jerome loses his cool.

Nina POV

Jerome and I were still walking home. I was furious that Joy had kissed Fabian. I thought maybe we could be more than friends after what had happened last night and this morning. That is what I get for thinking….

"But Nina, don't you think it would be weird for you and I to pretend to go out? We are like brother and sister. It's kinda sick." Jerome was pointing out a flaw in my plan to make Fabian jealous.

"That's true, I never thought of that. I just really like Fabian. I guess we just weren't meant to be." My voice trailed off.

"Nina," Jerome took me by the shoulders," Don't say that. Everyone at this school knows that you guys are perfect for each other. You are soul mates. So here is what I want you to do. You go to Anubis house, and you tell Fabian how you feel. If he apologizes and you two go out, then great. If not, he doesn't know what he is missing. You are a beautiful person, inside and out. I love you sis, go get him." He gave me a hug.

" Since when are you the comforting type?" I asked.

"I'm not, now shut the hell up and go." He smiled. Ah, that's the Jerome I know and love.

So I ran. I ran as fast as I could. By the time I had gotten to the steps of Anubis house, my legs felt like two strong men at the circus had been pounding them. I took a moment to rest. I sat on the wooden porch swing. As I took in the sweet aroma of fresh cut grass, my mind couldn't held but wander. I soon found myself thinking of Fabian and all of our study sessions in the field behind me.

**Flashback**

"So with that being said, the only realistic explanation is photosynthesis." Fabian took a bit of his apple.

" Okay fine, I suppose so." I gave up on suggesting that the answer is meteorites.

"Oh you suppose so?" He laughed. "Well that's like me saying I suppose Victor is a creep."

I chuckled at this," It is ten o' clock!" I mimicked Victor.

"You have five minutes!" Fabian exclaimed in the same tone.

"And then I want to hear a pen drop!" We both made the motion of a pen dropping.

We both laughed and laid down to look at the sky," There's horses" Fabian pointed to an odd shaped cloud.

"Way off, it is obviously a pirate ship!" I replied.

"I'm sure it is. Well, there is no denying that that cloud right there," He pointed to a large, puffy one," Makes me want a marshmallow."

"Thanks for sharing?" I looked over at him. He looked over back at me. I turned my attention back to our textbooks as I furiously blushed. "We should really get back to studying. They didn't have French back in America and I am really struggling."

He sat up too," Yeah… French."

**End Flashback**

I felt like I could finally breathe, but I also felt like I would hurl. 'Fabian I love you.' It's just four words, Nina. Fourteen letters that come together in different groups to make sound and those sounds form a sentence. There is nothing to be scared of. Je suis courageux. I am fearless. I stood up and took the cold door handle in my hand. I slowly turned it to the right and pushed the door open gently. As I walked in the door, I took deep breaths. I thought I would be the first one home, but Joy and Fabian were making out on the couch. I gasped. The world froze. My heart was broken, and the house would never be the same. As a tear slid down my cheek, I ran up the stairs and didn't look back.

How could he do this? I thought he loved me. I know that Joy kissed him in the auditorium, but now he is kissing her back!

I ran into my room and slammed my door behind me. I took out my I-Pad from under my bed and turned it on. Whenever I have to get my mind off of things, my I-Pod makes a good distraction. I went to my piano app. No one here knew I could play piano, and I rather it be a secret. I played my favorite song to play, _One thousand miles. _

After running through the song twice, I heard the front door open and shut. I could make out Amber's voice. I took a deep breath. If I didn't go talk to Fabian now, she wont leave me alone until I do. You are Nina Martin, and you got this. I encouraged myself. _No, I'm Nina Martin and I think I'm gonna hurl. _

With no confidence, I opened my door and crept down the stairs. The two were still making out on the couch. I can't do this! I ran back up to my room, threw myself on the bed, and wept into my pillow. I heard two people enter the room. I could tell by the sweet smell of Rue 21 Black in the air that one of them was Amber. She laid down next to me," Nina…What's wrong?"

"Everything," I sighed.

" I take it that your talk didn't go well." I felt Jerome sit down beside me.

"There was no talk." I raised my head," Did you go to the common room?"

"No…" He looked confused.

"Joy and Fabian got together you twit!" Amber thumped him on the head.

A fire grew in Jerome's eyes. He stormed out the room. Amber and I looked at each other when we heard his footsteps thump down the stairs. And at that moment, we realized what he was doing. "Jerome!" We both yelled as we raced to stop him.

"You hurt her!" We heard him scream from the common room.

"I didn't do a thing! She is just being a little jealous bitch. She wants attention and drama, Jerome and you're playing right into her hands!" Fabian retorted.

"Don't call her that!" As we came around the corner, we could see Jerome punch Fabian.

Blood trickled down his nose. From then on, it was a blur of hands and arms. By now, everyone was home and watching. " Call the police!" Mara yelled. Alfie and Mick tried to break it up, but only succeeded in getting hurt themselves. Within moments, there were flashing blue and red lights and sirens. Four tall, big muscled officers rushed in. Two restrained Jerome, and the other two did the same for Fabian.

"What is the meaning of this?" I recognized one of the officers from Victor's society.

"Officer, my girlfriend and I were just enjoying each others company on the couch, and this _lunatic_ comes from no where and starts yelling at me!" Fabian glared at Jerome.

"I'm a lunatic? I am a lunatic? Fabian Rutter, I looked up lunatic in the dictionary and it had your picture next to it! Who does what you did man, who does that?" He struggled to get at Fabian.

" I'm confused." Trudy handed Alfie an ice pack for his black eye.

" We're going to take you two downtown for questioning. This is a rather confusing matter. The rest of you, stay here. One of my colleagues will be over shortly to get a witness statement from each of you." One officer cuffed Jerome. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do c-" Jerome cut him off.

"Shut up you babbling baboon, I know my rights!" He fumed.

The officer looked shocked. We all watched from the window as he was shoved into the back of a police car. We all knew it would happen one day, but not like this. As they drove off, Patricia ran up to her room.

Slowly, we all went our separate ways. Amber went to our room, Alfie to his, Mick to his, Joy to the dining room, and I went out to the porch swing. I found myself wishing I had Fabian's hand to hold and his shoulder to cry on. But he's the reason this is all happening.

He's the reason I have cried so much. He is the reason I hurt. He is the reason I want to go home. Fabian Rutter is the reason for all the current pain in my life. _And after everything, I still love him… _

"My girlfriend and I…" I remembered his earlier words. So him and Joy are together.

Now I regret everything. I regret applying for this scholarship. I regret meeting Fabian. I regret meeting Sara. I regret Sibuna. I regret Anubis. I regret Amber, Mara, Patricia, Joy, Mick, Fabian, Jerome, and Alfie. I regret leaving Gran. I regret that party. I regret prom. I can sit here all day. In short, I regret everything that has happened my two high school years. I don't want to stay three more terms. After that, I don't want to come back. I don't want to talk to any of them again.

I knew though that I am not strong enough to do that. Because in my heart, I love this place. I love this school. I love these people. I love England. Never in a billion years would I dream of missing an Anubis reunion. And I know when I look back at my Sibuna stuff, I'll wish those days had lasted forever.

Footsteps coming up the walk broke my train of thought," This is Anubis house, correct?" A officer in uniform slowly approached me.

"Yes sir," I replied," Come in." He followed me into the house," Trudy, another officer is here!" I called.

She came from the kitchen," How do you do? I'm Trudy, the house mother here at Anubis house." She removed her oven mitt and they shook hands.

"Officer Carl." He nodded," I understand two housemates got into a fight. I have to question all of you. No exceptions."

" Of course. Well, you can question the little dears in the common room." She pointed in its direction. She took a step closer and whispered, thinking I wouldn't hear," Be careful with Nina. She's in a fragile state of mind. One of the boys is a ex-boyfriend and the other has a brother sister relationship with her."

He nodded, showing he understood. He put his hand on my back and gently guided me to the common room," So, Nina is it? I just need you to answer truthfully to any question I ask you. You wont get in trouble for telling the truth, and it will help out your friends if you do."

I sat down and knew I would have to tell him everything almost, starting at the prom," Fabian and I were very close last term. Everyone said we'd end up together. I liked him and all of his friends said he liked me. Well we were voted prom king and queen. Of course, we kissed. The next morning he said he didn't even want to be friends, just housemates." I sniffed. Officer Carl prepared himself with a tissue box," I didn't take it well. I thought he really liked me. But we have this invisible rope tied to our wrist. No matter how hard we try to stay away, we end up right back in each other's arms. There was a party…" I sighed," And things happened. Looking back, I wish they didn't. That night could have ruined my life…. Anyway, today we put on a talent show. Fabian sang this super sweet song I thought he dedicated to me, but Joy ran up and kissed him. I was crushed. So I come home and I was going to try to work things out with Fabian, but he and joy were kissing on the couch. Jerome came to check on me and realized how upset I was. Being the big brother I never had, he got all protective and… I don't know. Try to eliminate what was making me upset? Amber and I tried to stop him, but it was too late. After that Mara called y'all and now I'm here." I explained

Officer Carl jotted down some things onto his notepad," Could you tell Joy to come see me, please?"

I turned and made my way into the dining room. Joy and I glared at each other," Officer Carl wants you in the common room." She slowly rose and gave me a look as to say "I won Fabian! And you'll be sorry for this later."

So I joined Amber in our room. We sat on her bed together and played games on our phones. Finally when Amber had a low battery she asked me the question I couldn't answer myself," What are you going to do now?"

"If only I knew…"I murmured as I blew off a zombie's head. **(A.N/ Sorry Vanessa!)**

" Well let's figure it out. Do you like Fabian?" She turned her phone off.

"Yes." I advanced to level four.

"Do you think you could move back to America?" She held a pillow to her stomach and snatched my phone away.

"No, it would hurt to much." I responded.

"Do you think you can get through the day having to live with, talk with, and eat with Fabian?" She asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Then simply move to a different house. Of course, I'll miss you, but you have to do what is best for you and the baby…If you do have one. God, I hope I didn't jinx that." She mumbled the last part.

" Don't say that! Every time you say that you hope you don't jinx it, it happens!" I playfully slapped Ambers arm. Could it be this simple, though? Can I just move into a new house and get on with my life? "Amber, I love you! You're amazing!" I got up and started to pack my bags. There is nothing in the handbook that says I cant switch houses in the middle of the year, so they have to let me.

"Nina, what are you doing?" She started to freak out.

"Solving everything." I threw my suitcase onto my bed.

"What!" Amber screamed.

Joy came through the door," Amber, the police want to see you. Well well, chickening out Nina? Going home?" She did the chicken dance and clucked.

"Shut it, Joy." I grumbled.

"Sensitive much?" She pushed my buttons.

"Leave me alone, Joy." I stopped packing and turned to her," I don't feel like fighting anymore. It isn't worth it."

"You see," She sat on my bed," This is why Fabian and I would be a better couple than you and him. I would do anything for him, and he is always worth it."

"I used to think that too, but lately im not so sure." I sighed.

"Well, that's great for me!" She lit up like a firework and skipped out.

Joy is so annoying. She thinks she is always right, and she always thinks she is better than everyone. Joy went missing for a month or two, so let's all bow down at her feet! Don't even thank the girl that saved her! In fact, why not just treat her like crap? Let's do that! Oh and don't you dare forget to mess with her mind and play with her emotions!

In fact, now I see what Joy means. Her and Fabian are perfect for each other. He always thinks he is right. As soon as I solved the mystery and Joy came back, he runs along and forgets about how I feel about things.

With my side of the closet empty and my drawers spotless, I took my full suitecase down the stairs, "Trudy, I want to change houses."

**So? You HAVE to tell me what you want to happen in the review, because whether Nina stays or goes is in YOUR HANDS! THIS WILL AFFECT THE REST OF THE STORY, SO THINK CAREFULLY! Sorry it took so long. That dang writers block :/**


	10. Forgot to upload this chapter Oops

"Trudy, I want to switch houses." I not-so-confidently rolled my suitcase into the kitchen.

"What?" She almost dropped the pan of scones she was carrying.

"I can't handle Anubis. I can't go home, but I can't stay here." I explained.

"Well don't you think now wouldn't be the best time?" She buzzed around the kitchen, trying to get lunch prepared," However if it really is what you want, we might be able to take a walk down to Mr. Sweet's office later."

I breathed a sigh of relief," Thank you." We shared a Trudy hug. I savored every second of it, for I knew this very well might be my last one.

Amber's entrance broke us apart," The police want to speak with Alfie, but I am scared to venture through the guy's hallway."

"I'll go." I volunteered. I sped off in the direction of Alfie's room. Inside, I heard quite little sobs filled with pain and sorrow. I lightly tapped on the door and pushed it open," Alfie?"

He was holding his hand in his hands and softly weeping. When he noticed me, he sat up and brushed away his tears," What if he goes to jail, Nina? We always said we would get arrested together. We swore we would in the seventh grade. " He tried to stop crying.

Not knowing what to do, I wrapped my arms around him, "Shh Alfie, it's fine."

He sniffled, "Thank you. " He whispered.

"The police need to see you, by the way." I informed him.

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment." He pulled himself together.

I gave him a warm, comforting smile and left the room, shutting the door behind me. I've never seen Alfie so…venerable. He's always been the weird goofy one with a smile on his face. It was odd to see him cry. Another odd thing was Patricia running up to her room earlier. What could have led her to do that? She looked on the verge of tears, but all that happened was Jerome got arrested….Jerome got arrested, that's it! Maybe she likes Jerome! Wait Nina, let's not get crazy here. I probably should go check on her though.

I climbed the staircase and softly wrapped thrice on the door. There was a quiet, "Come in." on the other side. The door slowly creaked open to reveal a somewhat horrifying scene. Patricia lay in a bed of Kleenex. Her purple mascara ran all over her face. Her extensions had been removed, and her nose was red. I came over to her and sat on the floor, "Are you alright?"

She sniffled," No."

"Care to share why?" I passed her another box of tissue, for her nose was running.

"Why do you care?" She grumbled.

"Patricia, even though we got off to a rocky start, you're still my housemate and I will always think of you as family. Familia siempre esta ahi para familia." I spoke the words my Spain born mother always said.

"What?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Family is always there for family." I explained. There was a moment of silence as she took a moment to calm down and breathe," I know you like Jerome."

"Me, like slime ball? Pff…" She dismissively waved her hand. I gave her a "Really?" look. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I assured her.

"What if he gets locked up for a month or something! Nina, I really like Jerome and to be honest, he is the reason I get up in the morning." She looked away, probably to avoid my reaction.

My jaw dropped," Elaborate, please."

" This whole school is just one enormous hell hole to hold us until college because our parents don't want to look at us. Everything here sucks. Well, not some of the students. If Jerome didn't give me something to look forward to, I would have run away by now. I don't know if it's his beautiful, icy blue eyes or his annoying, joking ways. Something is there that other guys don't have. I put up a tough front, but I'm a girl. I can like a guy too." She looked everywhere except for at me. She was the one blushing, not me like I have in most cases.

"You don't have to keep your feelings locked inside." I tried to convince her.

She twiddled her thumbs and changed the subject. "Well, are the po-po still here?" She sat up.

"Yeah, they probably want to speak to you soon. We should go." I took her down to the dining room then went back to my room. Amber was napping in her bed. That was a good idea. I tried to follow in her lead, but I couldn't sleep knowing that Jerome might not be back for a few days. He could even be sent to Juvi! Did Fabian really mean what he said about me? That wasn't even Fabian who said it though, because Fabian is sweet, kind, and caring. I don't know where he has gone, but I hope he comes back soon.

A recorded ringtone blared from my phone," Pick up your phone Ninaaaaa! It's Jer-homo calling you! So, So ,So, you should answer because he could be dyingggg! " I chuckled as I remembered the inside joke behind Jer-homo. Realizing that Jerome was in fact calling, I pressed the green button, "Jerome?"

"Hey Nina, you'd think they would take our cell phones, but nope! We're fixing to pull in." He said on the other end.

"Okay, we'll be downstairs." I hung up and received a text,' _Cops just left x3 Mara:)' _I reached over to Amber's bed and shook her awake, "Jerome is back!"

"What about Fabian?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Who cares?" I mumbled as I ran out of the room.

"Nina! Don't run, you'll kill the baby you might potentially have!" Jerome waltzed in the front door, picked me up, and spun me around. He kissed my hair and set me on the ground. Behind him, Fabian tried to sneak over to his room. Joy, however, saw him first.

"Fabes!" She pounced on him.

"No Joy, we're done." He pushed her away. He then locked himself in his room.

"What the hell has happened to him?" I asked.

**Fabians POV**

Cruelty, thy name is Amber.

Beauty, thy name is Nina.

Trouble, thy name is Joy

Jack-ass, thy name is Fabian.

Where is Fabian Rutter? I have no clue anymore. This term, it's like I am a different person. I need to change, and I need to do it now. I made the first step and dumped Joy. She brought out the bad in me. What do I do now? I cant make amends with Nina yet, she would never forgive me. However, I can make a public apology. That's exactly what I'll do. I know everyone is in the common room now, so it would be a good time to do it. I went to open the door, but Mick opened it," Mate, we are all gathering in the field on the side of the house. Important business that concerns all of us. Come on then."

I followed him outside. We all sat in a circle. Nina sat on top of her suitcase in the middle, "Guys, I'm leaving."

"What? No!" Mara protested.

"Nina, don't." Joy begged.

"Why do you of all people want me to stay?" Nina replied with venom.

"Tele shows are boring these days. You make things interesting." She justified.

" I am not here for your entertainment, I am not a mat for you to step on, and I sure as hell am not a punching bag for you to strike time and time again and expect to still be there! Fuck that shit! I am out!" Nina picked up her luggage and stormed away. Apparently, her fuse had been cut short over the term.

Jerome chased after her," Nina don't!"

"I'm sorry Jerome. "She kissed his cheek and tried to walk away, but he kept a grip on her.

"Please think of it. You'll have to start all over. Make new friends, suffer humiliation because they don't know what you've been through and you might be pregnant. Please, if not for yourself do it for me. I need my little sister. I can't talk to the guys about my feelings. I've never had a family, and this is the closest I will get until I am grown. I don't want my sister to leave. " Tears ran down his face," Nina, please don't go."

" One condition." She replied," You have to come to the girly doctor with me next month."

"And you promise that you will stay?" He made sure.

"On my life." She raised her right hand.

He pulled her into a brotherly hug. I hated seeing him so close to her. That should be me. The two came back to the circle. Nina pulled out her phone and called Trudy to tell her that she would stay. After she put her phone away, Alfie had an idea," Truth or dare?"

"Last time we did that, I passed out. So no." Nina objected.

"Spin the bottle." Patricia said, glancing at Jerome. Glancing at Jerome..?

"No, I don't feel like catching mono." Joy folded her arms across her chest.

" The voice!" Amber exploded.

"What?" I asked

"I know it sounds kinder garden like, but a singing completion! We all sing a song and then vote on who wins!" She happily explained.

"There is way too much singing going on this week!" Nina pointed out.

"Yah, so not that." Alfie agreed.

"Why don't we freak some kids out on campus by just acting odd?" Mick proposed.

"My friends and I did that all the time at home! Watch this!" She ran over to the sidewalk and stopped Mr. Winkler," Hey Mr. Winkler, do you want to see my belly button treasure?" She slightly lifted up her shirt to reveal her belly button. She rubbed her stomach," Booo, booop, blee opp." Mr. Winkler just shook his head and walked away. As she watched him get in his car, she called out, "It's okay, I have to fluff my Garfield anyway!" She smiled as she rejoined our group.

"Fluff your Garfield..?" Mara asked.

"I can fluff your Garfield if you want me to." She crept closer towards Mara.

"I think my Garfield is fluffed enough." She nervously smiled.

Nina laughed and returned to the center of the circle," I miss this, I miss laughing and getting along. I miss being happy so much." She glanced over to me," I hope that we can start doing that. I know some things need to change first, and I pray that they change quickly." They all stared at me," Fabian, I think it's time we work things out."

I nodded in agreement," I don't know why I have been the way I have been this term. I don't like it. In fact, I hate myself for it. Joy, I think you should know that I only kissed you so I wouldn't feel anything. I didn't want to hurt, and you just brought me numbness. I don't know how to describe it, but you made me feel dead. Like a zombie. I saw Jerome and Nina kiss, and that killed me."

"I did it because I was hurt that Joy kissed you." Nina turned the tables.

" I still love you." I told her.

" I never stopped loving you. How do you think I kept winding back up in your arms? "

"Then why don't you stay in my arms?" I inquired.

"This new Fabian.. This new person… is not good for me. " She responded.

"I can change." I reached for her hand.

She pulled away, "Then change, but I am not going to get hurt in the process. No, I will not hold your hand. I wont kiss you. No, not again…. You are addicting, it's like we have an invisible string tied to both of our wrist that disenables us to be apart… Right now all I can do is wonder why are we here in the first place? It all started the morning after prom. You told me you wanted to be housemates. Now, you are on your knees, almost begging for me. Why?"

"Since the day you ran over Patricia. Joy, and I, I have liked you. Ever since the day we joined Sibuna together I have loved you. I know your Gran's state of health and I know you could be called back to America soon. Nina, I did this because I love you so much that I didn't want you to get hurt." I explained.

"How would I get hurt?" She gave a weak giggle.

"Because Nina, I know that if I had to leave you and go all the way across the country- no, the world- I would die." A tear formed in the corner of my eye.

"Fabian over thinking things again." Mick mumbled. Mara and Amber both elbowed him in the stomach and told him to be quiet.

"Don't you think what have done has hurt me more?" She tried not to yell.

"Sorry." I looked down at the green grass," Can you forgive me?"

"Yes."

I moved in to try to kiss her. She held her hand up," It's going to take more than sorry to fix this." And with that she rolled her suitcase back inside.

"Did you just really try to kiss her Fabian?" Amber grew red with fury.

"I'm just going to go…floss." I made an excuse to leave.

I was pinned down by a hundred pounds of blonde, pink anger," You listen to me Fabian Rutter, if you ever even think about talking to her again unless she wants to talk to you, you will die! I am tired of seeing her cry! I worry about her so much, and worrying causes wrinkles! The day I get a wrinkle is the day I buy a shotgun." I couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the mental image of Amber holding a gun," You think it's funny now, just wait." She let me go and the others remained in the circle.

**Nina POV**

I hated seeing the pain in Jerome's eyes as he pleaded for me to stay. I knew what his parents had done, and it would be pretty heartless to leave him after that. Fabian is so tempting. I believe that he really did do it with the right intentions, because he is an over thinker. You will not believe how much I wanted to shut him up with a kiss, but I cant trust him yet. While I put all of my things back in its original spot, I couldn't help but think there was something tapping on my window.

_Tap ,Kuthunk, Tap._

I finally became annoyed with the continuous noise and went to see what was causing it. I pushed the pink curtains aside to reveal Fabian with a keyboard," What are you doing?" I called down.

He looked down at the keys and began to play," What have I done? I wish I could run away from this ship going under. Just trying to help. Hurt everyone else. Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders. What can you do when your good isn't good enough, and all that you touch tumbles down? Well, my best intentions keep making a mess of this. I just want to fix it somehow. But how many times will it take? Oh how many times will it take for me to get it right? To get it right…Can I start again with my faith shaken cause I cant go back and undo this. I just have to stay and face by mistakes, but if I get stronger and wiser Ill get through this. What can you do when your good isn't good enough and all that you touch tumbles down? Well my best intentions keep making a mess of things I just want to fix it somehow. But how many times will it take? How many times will it take to get it right? So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air and accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair. Yah ill send out a wish, Yah ill send up a prayer that finally this one will see how much I care!" He held the note out," All that you touch tumbles down, but how many times will it take to get it right? To get it right…" His hopeful eyes looked up to me. I just closed the window and finished packing.

The song was sweet. And I am very tempted to take him back, but how do I know Fabian is back? I looked over at the bouquet of flowers on Amber's desk. I stole a white rose. I wrote Fabian on the stem and picked off a petal," He is back." I picked another one off," He is still gone." This continued until the delicate flower told me he was back. I shouldn't trust a flower though, that would be crazy. I dug a penny out of my pocket," Heads I give him another shot, tails I stay away." With a slight flick on my thumb, I sent Abraham Lincoln flying.

**Buh bah bummm Sorry its short. The choice is up to you! I could pull from the stay or go votes what you probably want, but I want to make sure! REVIEW:) (and please vote for Iconic Boyz on Americas Best Dance Crew)**


	11. Heads

**Guys, am I losing my touch? Did I even have a touch? I am only getting like 20 visitors a chapter lately. I don't know, I'm almost ready to throw my hands I the air and forget about it. **

Chapter Ten: Heads.

Hey you. I know you probably didn't read the authors note. Go read it now. It's important. Great. I assume you have read it. Good reader. Now you can read the chapter :)

The penny made a small _Thump _as it made my decision. Heads. Time to go fall back into Fabian's arms. I know that things probably won't be "normal" ever again in our relationship. Who would get over that completely? But we are not in grade school anymore, it's time to start acting like an adult. Time to turn a new page, forgive and forget. But how do I take him back? "Lunch!" Trudy called from down the stairs. I guess it is time to just let things happen.

As I made my way to the table, I braced myself for whatever might happen. I had been sitting between Jerome and Amber lately, but today I am taking back my spot at the head of the table. Mara switched places with me smiling.

"Just what do you think you are doing, American?" Joy snarled.

"This doesn't concern or affect you, Joy." I replied, annoyed. I poured myself a glass of water and passed the pitcher to Fabian.

"Oh yes it does, because you are sitting next to my boyfriend." She stomped her foot.

"Joy, we are over. I haven't liked you for over a year now.I just went out with you for not even a hour because I was hurt. I used you. You should hate me for that!" Fabian was obviously annoyed by her too.

"Stop denying your love for me, Fabey-baby." She tried to sit in his lap.

"Don't ever call me that again, because I don't even like you . Actually, I hate you." He pushed her away.

"Joy, have a seat!" Trudy intervened.

She glared at me before obediently sitting next to Fabian. When he passed her the pitcher of water, she thrust half of its contents onto my face. Instead of giving her what she wanted, I smiled," Thank you Joy, it was a little hot in here." She stomped her foot and shoved the pitcher into Alfie's chest.

So for a minute or two, I sat there soaking wet and everyone was silent. The only sound was the clanking of silver ware. _Clink, scrape, squeak. _Mick scraping his fork against his plate made me have goose bumps. It was a terrible screeching sound. Right now, only one song can describe how I feel. There has been way too much singing today, but one or two versus couldn't hurt anyone. I put down my silver ware. Oh my gosh this is going to look like High School Musical," I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us. How we met and the sparks flew instantly. And people would say they're the lucky ones. Oh, I'm scared to see the ending .why are pretending this is nothing? I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how. I've never heard silence that was quite this loud!" Everyone seemed a little shock by my sudden burst into song. Amber, Patricia, and Mara rose to their feet with me and sang backup for the chorus," Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking. And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me yeah! I don't know what to say silence the twist of faith when we all broke down and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now." I sat back down along with the other girls. I took one look at Fabian," The end." Then I awkwardly took a bite of my chicken sandwich.

Mick and the other boys- besides Fabian- gave each other a "What the heck just happened" Look. More silence. Then Mick finally spoke up," Haven't you two heard that this isn't High school Musical?" Amber and Mara both kicked him under the table. He winced.

"What if I don't want the story of us to end soon?" Fabian shyly spoke.

"I don't want it to end either." I admitted. He breathed a sigh of relief. More silence. I decided to change topic, "So did you write that song you sang earlier?"

"Actually, it was on your facebook in the beginning of the year." He smiled, probably at the fact I was talking to him.

"Oh. Well, it was sweet." I returned his smile," And…I can't believe I am going to say this…I trust you."

His eyes lit up like fireworks," So Nina, will you be my girl?" I gave a small nod, and he grinned like a fool. Our lips pressed together as someone (Joy most likely) stormed away. There were exited 'Whoop's from around. We were pulled apart after a minute by Patricia.

"Okay, you guys fight for a month then get back together because of a song? I swear, Americans are so strange." She made her way back to her seat.

I laughed at that," You guys drink tea religiously, and I'm the weird one?"

"Tea is good for you." Amber defended.

"Love is too." I pointed out.

Fabian grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a small squeeze.

"Don't let your food get cold!" Mick cautioned. Amber elbowed him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. I held in my laughter, and dumped my food onto his plate. Fabian did the same and lead me to his room.

"So, about the talent show… What was that song supposed to mean?" Fabian wondered.

**(A.N I'm sorry if the whole chapter sucks, especially from this point on, because I swear to god I will fall asleep. I am holding off on sleep because I love you so much. Be thankful.)**

"You are amazing, no matter how much you over think and complicate. And I don't want to tear myself apart over it. In just want to soak up every second I spend with you, good or bad. " I explained

"You're the amazing one, love." He kissed my hand.

**Must…Sleep…review….sorry….short…..love you….Non weird way… ZZZZZZZZZZZ **


	12. Im so stupid!

Haha you guys. I posted Heads without postig the chapter that was supposed to come before it Lol! So read chapter: Forgot to post this, oops! Annd vote Damian for fan favorite on the glee project:)

Much love to you!

LittleGlitterMonster


	13. Of course Jerome, I want to die

**Hey, here is an update from a non drowsy Author! Could you tell me in your reviews what your favorite part of the story is? By that, I mean Drama, romance, and things like that. Would you like to see death? Would you like to see another pregnancy? Do you think someone should leave the house? Get what I'm saying? Alright, enough ramble. ON WITH THE STORYY!**

**Nina's Pov**

"I love you." I smiled at my boyfriend.

"I love you more." He replied.

"That's impossible."

"Well, it's what's going down." he said something I tried not to laugh at.

"I love you this much." I stretched my arms out as far as they could go.

"I love you this much times two." He did the same.

"Copy cat, I love you from here," I touched his bed post and ran up to the attic. I heard him follow me," to here." I got on my tippy toes to touch the ceiling.

He put his hands on my waist," I love you from here to the sun."

"I love you from the sun to the Andromeda galaxy." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You win, but only because I can't think of a farther away place due to your distracting beauty." He pulled me in for a kiss.

Amber burst through the door," There you guys are!" I stumbled back and tripped over a dusty, ancient looking book.

"Holy crap," I picked it up. When my locket began to glow, I knew it was time to have a Sibuna meeting," Um, guys, Sibuna."

They nodded and covered there left eye," Sibuna!" Amber raced out of the attic to get the others.

"I thought this was over!" I sighed.

Fabian came and sat next to me, "Don't worry love, we'll be alright. Now, where were we?"

I laughed at the fact that Fabian wanted a kiss at a time like this. However, I slowly leaned foreword.

"What's the meeting for- Oh, sorry…" Patricia and the others barged in.

I sighed," It's fine."

"Yep," Fabian sarcastically said," Perfectly okay.""Look at this, guys." I held the artifact in my lap.

"Well, open it." Jerome said after moments of silence.

I took a deep breath and bent down to the book. My locket glowed, and the latch popped off of the book. I passed it to Fabian, who flicked through the pages until he found something interesting," Guys, listen up.

The god, Anubis, will awaken after the cup's assembly. The only way to get Anubis to rest is to restore the stick of Isis to its' former beauty. If this is not done within a years time of the assembly of the Cup of Ahnk, a curse will be set upon the world and," His eyes grew large," The chosen one will be sentenced to death."

"But we haven't even put the cup together, so why should we worry?" Amber said.

"Yes we did! Don't you remember? Right before Rufus came and almost killed you!" I replied.

"Well sorry, everything becomes a blur before your life is threatened." She whisper-yelled.

"Well where do we look?" Alfie wondered.

I had a breakthrough," Guys, The Cup had a connection to Anubis. The Cup was in Anubis house. Isn't there a house of Isis?" I couldn't help but smile.

"That's my genius little sister!" Jerome strangled me in a hug.

"Wait, we just cant walk in there and say," Let us look I your house! Why? Oh, because there is an ancient treasure hidden here and if we don't find it, she dies!" ." Patricia pointed out.

"My cousin lives over there. The only family I know about. She might help us. "Jerome said," Her name is Alexandria. I can give her a ring if you like."

"No Jerome, I want to die. OF COURSE YOU SHOULD CALL HER!" I screamed.

"Nina, hush!" Amber scolded," We cant let them hear us."

**Kay guys, I'm really busy with it being summer Vay-cay and all. I feel really terrible for not updating more. Like, REALLY terrible. So, ill try to update tons more. I need some character submissions for Isis house. I already have Alexandria down, but I need three girls and four boys. **

**Character Name:**

**Your Penname:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Personality:**

**Any other physical stuff:**

**Hobbies:**

**Random stuff: (This is optional)**

**SO please review! Thanks:)**

**XXX **

**LittleGlitterMonster**


	14. Isis House

**The House Of Isis.**

**Okay guys, I got a ton of really good submissions. \**

**It was SO hard to pick.**

**I chose based on who would bring something special or interesting to the story.**

**So please don't have your feelings hurt.**

**Please.**

**As each one of you have reviewed, I've come to love you.**

**Like family.**

**So, take a deep breath.**

**Sibuna?**

**Sibuna!**

**I'll start off with the girls. This is a description of Alexandria, my character. **

**Character Name: Alexandria Renne Ladinier**

**Your Penname: LittleGlitterMonster**

**Hair: Black until her shoulders, then she somehow dyed it rainbow. **

**Eyes: Icy blue (Like Jerome's)**

**Personality: Fun, Loving, somewhat of a prankster, unpredictable.**

**Any other physical stuff: She has a pink nose ring and a raspberry tongue ring. (Raspberry color, not shape)**

**Hobbies: Reading, writing, playing guitar, singing, and playing saxophone.**

**Random stuff: She has arachnophobia and has been first chair in band (even at band camp) for two years straight. **

**Alexandria is who I wish I could be. My name is really Suzanne Lee ******. I have brown eyes. My hair is dirty blonde with caramel color highlights. We have the same personality and hobbies, but I don't play guitar. I have no piercing other than my ears. We have the exact same random stuff. **

****

**Character Name: Autumn Rain Forest **

**Your Penname:hipheart12**

**Hair:Black with fake extensions (Like Patricia's)**

**Eyes: I cy Blue **

**Personality: Nice in general, but mean if you get on her bad side. Caring, comforting, Cusses and speaks in Spanish when she is mad.**

**Any other physical stuff: Knows ASL American/British. Lived in Tennessee her whole life and has a southern accent. **

**Hobbies: Acting, Dancing, singing, Playing soccer, Pranking, designing clothes, cooking, horse back riding, martial arts, kung fu, Swimming, Surfing, Sculpting, Drawing, Sketching, painting, Drumming, Piano, playing guitar, playing bass, and apparently is a big pranker. (Hipheart12 put pranking three times)**

**Random stuff: Resembles Jerome, Popular, bites her lip when nervous, and taps her fingers when thinking. **

****

**Character Name: Isabella de la Rosa **

**Your Penname: izzi08**

**Hair: Shoulder length black and brown hair with turquoise and red highlights.**

**Eyes: Chocolate Brown**

**Personality: hyper, happy, determined, outgoing, ARTISTIC, DARING, happy, nice, friendly, but she is a hothead **

**Any other physical stuff: Tan skin, curvy, c cups.**

**Hobbies: Skiing, figure skating, pranking, stunts, swimming, sketching, traveling, fine arts, painting, reading and writing. **

**Random stuff: She is a Peruvian, eco friendly traveler. **

****

**Character Name: Alex Woods**

**Your Penname: Godan**

**Hair:black with spiky dark blue bangs same with the tip of her pony tail **

**Eyes: Switches from Dark Blue to Dark Green. **

**Personality: Godan said a mix of Nina and Amber. From this, I will pull loves to shop, enjoys mysteries, kind of shy, but hyper with her friends. **

**Any other physical stuff**: **she was use a sword, she knows taekwondo, she can run fast. **

**Hobbies:origami, track, kick boxing, sword fighting, biking, writing stories, songs, plays, and movies **

**Random stuff: She likes no one. Her parents and brother, Blade, died ni a hit and run. **

****

**OKAY! That's the girls. **

**Now for the guys. **

**I only got two guys submissions…. **

**You made me think.**

**I had to come up with two more characters. As if writing the story isn't enough….. Joking! **

**These are the ones I came up with.**

**Character Name: Alec Lewis Hall**

**Your Penname:LittleGlitterMonster**

**Hair: Mick's shade of Blonde. **

**Eyes: Emerald green **

**Personality: Thinks he is better than everyone else, stuck up. **

**Any other physical stuff: Always wears polos, north face, and Axe. **

**Hobbies: golf.**

**Random stuff: He is a teacher's pet. **

****

**Character Name: Junior Jr. June Eur. (Pronounced your, so his whole name sounds like Junior Junior Junior) **

**Your Penname:LittleGlitterMonster**

**Hair: Brown, really short. Always under a John Deer Hat. **

**Eyes: Brown **

**Personality: Redneck. Country. Dumb. **

**Any other physical stuff:He is a little chubby, always wearing Wranglers and red plaid shirts with shut off sleeves. **

**Hobbies: Hunting, eating jerky, telling jokes, going to Wal-Mart. **

**Random stuff: He was a childhood friend of Nina's and is one of the most redneck people you will ever see. **

****

**Character Name: Kyle Austin Gomez **

**Your Penname: clashercutie101 **

**Hair: Dark Blonde **

**Eyes: Stormy Gray**

**Personality: A sweet bookworm that is athletic and very kind. **

**Any other physical stuff: tall. Half British, half American. **

**Hobbies: Reading, Studying mythology, playing guitar, and sports. **

**Random stuff: None**

****

**Character Name: Perry **

**Your Penname:diffrentisawesome **

**Hair: Caramel**

**Eyes: Blue, but never seen because of his hair.**

**Personality:Caring, independent, indecisive, not the smartest but not dumbAny other physical stuff: Strong**

**Hobbies: Skateboarding**

**Random stuff: None.**

**OKAY GUYS! that's your Isis House:) **

**I really enjoyed reading all of your submissions. But, I did see a few pen names that never reviewed before :( Please try to review every chapter. It gives me motivation. **

**After this is posted, I will start writing the next chapter. **

**XXX**

**LittleGlitterMonster**


	15. Freaky Egyptian treasure

**Freaky Egyptian Thing.**

**Alexandria's Point Of View**

It was a day like any other. We were all sitting on the porch, just hanging out. Kyle strummed on his guitar. Autumn pulled out her notebook," That sounds amazing!"

"Come again?" Kyle said.

"Keep playing!" She flipped through the pages. He did as he was told. When she found what she was looking for, she began to sing," They will always tell you

that the grass is greener

on the other side

Oh but why

Should I try to see my life

differently?

But it makes me feel better

To know that you're here

Just let me stay in your arms

My dear

Well, let's stay right here,

They want us

Oh

They want us to change

But why should we rearrange our lives

Just to please them?" The shrill ring of my cell phone cut her off," Oh My God, usted sabe que apague su telefono celular cuando estoy cantando! He trabajado my duro en eso , y ahora ustedes no se oye maas de el, porque me niego a hablar con ninguo de usyedes." She went into another Spanish speaking rant. **( you know to turn off your cell phone when I am singing! I worked so hard on that, and now you guys won't hear anymore of it, because i refuse to speak to any of you!)**

" Autumn," Junior touched her arm.

"Que?" She yelled. **(What?)**

"We can't understand you." He lightly chuckled.

I sighed and walked inside the house to answer my phone," Hello?"

"Hey Alexandria, it's Jerome." My cousin spoke on the other line.

"Jerome, hey! What are you up to?" I asked.

"That's kind of why I'm calling." He said.

"You can't borrow money." I told him.

"No, I don't need money. My friends need to talk to you about something. Can we come over?"

"Sure!" I said before hanging up. I waltzed back onto the porch.

"Who was that?" The nosy Alec asked.

"My cousin." I shrugged.

"Why am I out here with you pathetic losers?" He asked himself before picking up his golf clubs and going into the backyard.

Alex sat in the corner by herself. She hugged her knees to her chest and rest her head on her shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Perry staring at her," Go talk to her."

He jumped, "Talk to who?"

I repeatedly playfully punched his arm," You know who!"

"I don't like anyone, Alexandria, you are crazy!" He said before grabbing his skateboard and running over to the ramp we have in the yard.

"Who wrote that song?" I asked

"Alex did! She is really good." Autumn smiled.

We all turned our heads to Alex. She shrugged," I like writing songs."

"Well, it's really good!" Perry called from the ramp.

"G-t-f-o." She quickly said before ducking her head.

No one really knows much about Alex. She keeps to herself. Perry has always had a tiny crush on her tough, and everyone can tell.

"Hey, who are they? That blonde is gorgeous!" Isabella pointed to Jerome and his friends coming up the walk.

"That blonde is my cousin." I said before running towards him," Jerome!"

He wrapped me in a hug and took a step back," Play dough."

"Muffins." I replied.

"Sauerkraut." He crossed his arms.

"Rainbows." I put my hands on my hips.

"Butterflies."

I glared at his before holding out my hand. He put his on top of it. We kept stacking, and finally I slapped his face," I win!"

"So did not." He protested.

" I so did."

"What?" The prom king, Fabian Rutter, asked.

"Nothing." I dismissed," I'm Alexandria."

"I'm Fabian, and this is my lovely girlfriend, Nina Martin." He pointed to a girl with dirty blonde hair holding his hand.

"Hi, I'm Nina from America!" She waved.

"Here we go again with this American deal." A redhead with purple clip in streaks muttered.

"Well, come on. I will introduce you to my house." I led them to a picnic table that was the size of a dining room table," Get your arses over here!" I called to my housemates.

They all came rushing over, and Isabella took a seat next to Jerome," Hi, my name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips," Bella, molto Bella."

"Just Bella." She corrected.

"Bella means beautiful in Italian, he just called you very beautiful." I whispered to her.

"Oh." She blushed, "Thank you."

As Perry and Alex sat down, their shoulders touched and I saw them both blush.

" Okay, those two are so cute! Are you guys a couple?" A blonde girl from Anubis house asked.

"What? Me? Him? No… and What's it to you pink pinker-ton queen of the pinks?" Alex replied and referred to the totally pink outfit Jerome's friend was wearing.

At first she looked a little taken aback," You two will so end up like Fabian and Nina."

"And just who the hell are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm Amber Millington of Anubis house! This is Patricia and Alfie." She pointed to each person as she said their name.

"I'm Alexandria." I said then went around and introduced each person.

"Wait, Junior Junior Junior?" Nina asked.

"Yeah." Junior said.

"It's me, Nina-na-Boo-boo!" She said before jumping up to hug him.

"Well spank my butt and call me darling, it is you!" He exclaimed," I was done did giving up on looking for you. The whole time I've been asking people if they knew a Nina-na-boo-boo." He laughed a little.

"Why are you here?" Nina asked.

"Well, died and she left me some money, and your gran thought you could use some company. Been here for three months." He explained as he chewed on some beef jerky.

"What?" Nina's lip quivered a tiny bit.

"Mrs. Betty was a friend of yours?" Kyle asked.

"She was farmer Johnson's prized cow."

"A cow left you enough money to go here?" Alec, who had been eavesdropping came around the corner.

"You're voluntarily wearing that pink jacket?" Junior replied.

"Anyway," Nina said sitting back down," Down to business." They all went on to tell us about a lost Egyptian treasure that is supposedly in our house and how there was one in their house.

"Wait, so there is freaky Egyptian ,cursed treasure in my house?" Alec asked. When they nodded, he squeezed his eyes shut," Ew, ew! Get it out get it out!"

"How…manly." Kyle commented.

"Wait, so you need us to help you find a lost treasure that is in my house or Nina will die?" Perry asked.

"I know, it sounds crazy, but it is true!" Jerome said.

"Did you say a locket had something to do with it?" I asked.

"Yeah… why?" Fabian replied.

I felt inside of my shirt and grabbed my beautiful necklace. It was a gorgeous sapphire color with silver vines and leaves covering it. It was circle shaped, almost like a sphere. I twist the top leaf three-hundred-sixty degrees. It opened, and apparently Anubis house recognized the small figurine in the middle," The eye of Horus." Nina breathed.

"Do you remember Mr. Branch, the old history teacher? I got this from him. The old man wasn't always with it…He said something about sealing the circle of life with the circle of light or something… it all got very odd." I told her as I closed it up.

**Nina's Point Of View. **

Oh. My. God.

Alexandria has a locket too.

Could she?

No!

She can't be!

I am the chosen one!

There can't be two chosen ones.

Can there?

"Fabian?" I said with a shaky voice.

"Nina, what is wrong?"

"The incantation: With the circle of light I seal the circle of life. Fabian, that's what I said when I put the cup together." I explained.

The sound of my cell phone ringing interrupted our conversation. I looked at the caller I.D. It was Trudy, "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Nina , I have a special surprise for you! Where are you children so I can pick you up?" She said in her "I-Am-Really-Excited" squeal.

"Isis house. See you in a few. Bye!" I hung up.

"Who was that?" Jerome asked.

"Trudy will be here to pick us up in a few minutes." I explained.

"Well can I have your number?" Alexandria asked.

"Sure." we traded phones and entered our numbers.

Trudy pulled up in her green minivan and honked the horn a few times. We all waved a goodbye as we climbed in. Well, everyone besides Jerome. Isabella and him were still chatting in the drive. He whispered something that caused her to laugh. Trudy honked again, rushing Jerome. He waved and hurdily sped towards the car.

I glanced over at Patricia. Was that hurt in her eyes? Oh no! Patricia likes Jerome, and Jerome likes Isabella!

**Soooo. Any guesses on what the surprise is? Well, it's two. I like them, and I think yall will too! We're at 88 reviews right now! If we can get to 100 within two chapters time, I would be super happy! The 99****th**** reviewer will get a sneak peak if they want it. So, let's get some reviews oin! Don't have an account? Leave an anonymous review! If the 99****th**** review is anonymous, ill post the sneak peak at the end of a chapter! **

**XXX**

**LittleGlitterMonster**


	16. Airplane antics

**Everyone happy with the new students? Anyone *that submitted a OC I am using* have a problem? Message Me :D **

"Can't you tell us where we are going ,Trudy?" Amber whined.

"No, sorry dear." She pulled out of campus.

"As long as no one jumps out of anything." Mara sighed.

Fabian and I were sitting on the bench in the back with Amber and Alfie. Since Trudy picked up Mick, Mara, and Joy first, they had gotten the seats towards the front. I never noticed where Joy was until I asked, "Where is Joy?"

"Here bitch! What is it to you?" Joy called from the passenger seat.

"I wanted to know where not to sit next time so I don't catch a disease." I replied.

"Children, watch your mouths!" Trudy scolded.

I sighed and rest my head on Fabian's shoulder. He put his hand on my back and comfortingly rubbed small circles, "Why does Joy have to be such a … a…meanie?"

"Maybe she's jealous of you." Fabian suggested.

I laughed weakly," What is there to be jealous of?"

"Well, you are the most beautiful girl on the planet."

"Lie."

"You are very smart."

"Lie."

"You are all mine."

"Li-… well, that is true."

"We are here!" Trudy sang.

We all peered out the same window," The airport?"

"Surprise, my dad bought us all a trip to Paris for a week." Fabian smiled.

"But said we can't go anywhere due to the weather." Mara pointed out.

"It hasn't even rained." Fabian noted," Trudy helped me with this surprise. She packed your bags yesterday."

"That's why I couldn't find my purple top." Amber muttered.

"Well, are we going to stand here or go to Paris?" Alfie asked the group.

"Paris!" We all cheered. Trudy passed out our bags and gave us our tickets. She gave us a speech about good manners and told us to be safe.

"Don't talk to strangers. What do you say if a man ask you to help him look for his dog?" Trudy stressed.

"We aren't five, Truds." Jerome said.

"I know," She broke out into tears," But I am just so worried! Don't let me keep you, you'll miss your flight." She pulled us into a Trudy hug before shoving us towards the building.

**ON THE PLANE**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." I play fully punched Fabian's arm.

"Surprise." He shrugged and kissed my cheek.

"Ugh, why won't this window open?" Amber wondered across the aisle.

"Amber, airplane windows don't open." Joy tried to tell her.

She let out a frustrated sigh and began to ring for the flight attendant," Heh, this makes a fun sound." She buzzed faster.

The apparently aggravated attendant stood beside her," Can I help you?"

"Yes you can," Amber flipped her hair," Can you please open this window for me?"

"Miss, these windows don't open." She explained.

"Well, that is stupid!" She commented. The flight attendant sighed and strutted away. There were a few moments of silence before Amber reached back up and began buzzing for the attendant. She came back, obviously still not in a pleasant mood.

"How may I help you?" She forced a smile on her face.

"Can we play a game?" Amber asked.

"Come again?"

"I would like to play red light green light." Amber explained.

"No." She said before trying to go back to where ever it is flight attendants go.

My best British friend's skinny, somewhat tanned arm reached up to the button.

_Ding. Ding._

No one came.

_Ding. Ding._

Amber became very annoyed when nobody showed up.

_Ding. Ding._

She sighed.

_DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING! _

"What do you want?" The tall brunette returned to Ambers side and screamed with a crazed look in her eyes.

"What about charades, can we play that?" She innocently batted her eyelashes.

The worker's fist clenched up, and what sounded like a growl escaped her lips as her neck twitched and she vanished behind a blue certain in the back.

"Anyone want to join the mile high club?" Jerome asked and winked at Alfie.

"Yeah, let's get it on!" Alfie joked. They tried to fight smiles back as they went into the bathroom. Several minutes and life scarring sounds later, they fell out. Jerome's hair was a mess. They returned to their seats. Everyone who didn't know them stared. Anubis house knew nothing really happened though.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round!" Mick shouted.

"Mick, we're on a plane." Mara informed him.

"Oh…The button on the plane goes ding ding ding!" Mick sang. instead.

"And it's fun!" Amber nodded to everyone and pressed the button three times.

"Please stop pressing the button, we know you don't need anything." The pilot's voice came over the intercom.

"It's those voices again!" Patricia held her head in her hands," Get out, please! I don't like you!" She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Oh I wish I was an Oscar Myer wiener!" Mick yelled.

"That's what I'd truly love to be!" Fabian replied. When I look at him he shrugged," Might as well have fun."

"Oh I wish I was an Oscar Myer wiener!" A few more people joined.

"Then everyone would be in love with me!" Joy hollered.

"Shut up!" A man three rows up screamed.

Mara picked up her carry on and rode it down the aisle," Giddy up!"

I joined her, "Ride 'em cowboy!" We rode into first class where I stopped dead in my tracks, "Oh my god, there is Justin Bieber!" I whispered to Mara.

"Do you think we should ask for a picture?" She asked.

"Duh!" I replied before racing over to him," Hi, Justin.. I know you must just want to relax and be left alone, but we are huge fans! Can we get a picture with you?" I fumbled nervously over words.

"Sure, it's no problem." He shrugged.

I pulled out my phone and bent down to his height while he was sitting. I felt him put hiis arm around my back. We both smiled as I snapped the photo, "Thanks, Justin. By the way, I hope you and Selena are really happy. I think it's terrible how some fans threaten her and stuff."

"You're welcome, and thank you. Do you want an autograph too? I have time to kill before I do a small in flight concert." He took a photo with Mara.

"Um, Sure!" I smiled. He pulled out two pictures of him from a folder labeled "Meet and greets"

"What's your names?" He pulled the cap off of a sharpie.

"I'm Nina and this is my friend ,Mara. " We received out autographs and thanked him one last time before returning to our chairs.

"Where have you guys been?" Fabian asked.

"Justin Bieber….Autograph….Picture….Amazing!" I let out between excited squeals.

"What?" He was utterly confused.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a very special guest for you today. Please welcome teen pop sensation, Justin Bieber!" The pilot announced.

"Oh my god!" Mick let out a fan girl scream as Justin walked through the curtain.

"I know you love me!" Justin sang.

"I know you care!" Mick sang back to him and rose to his feet.

"Just shout whenever!" Justin had a somewhat creped out look on his face.

"And I'll be there!" Mick pointed to himself and jumped up and down.

"You want my love!" A crowd was forming in the aisle while the people that remained seated banged their heads on the seat in front of them," You want my heart."

Mick pushed his way towards the front of the crowd and was crying. He tried singing back to Justin, but it came out as, "Bahn fee will bleber belber bleber see a fart." Due to his sobbing.

Who would have thought.

Mick Campbell is a bigger bieliber than me.

**:D This was really fun to write. **

**didn't see Mick's bieliberness coming.**

**Did you?**

**REVIEW**

**XXX**

**LittleGlitterMonster**


	17. Sneek Peek

**Guys! 110 reviews! That the most reviews I have ever had. \**

**I promised a sneak peek to the 99****th**** reviewer.**

**This reviewer was anyonymous.**

**So here is a sneak peak.**

**I turned around to face him," Why do you have that?" **

"**Because I would like to know what is going on." He turned his head a bit to the side," You guys always run off and leave us be. I don't hang out with you anymore, and you acted all weird last year. Now tell me, what is going on." **

"**Mick, I can't.""So much for best mates." He threw down the notebook and stormed out of the room. **


	18. UpdateOnUpdates

Guys,

I know you all must HATE me now.

School started back two weeks ago.

I am drowning in homework.

I'm already a bit behind:/

I'm not stopping the story,

But I cant update a lot.

You guys know I LOVE yall.

&& I love writing.

So, why would I be discontinuing?

Ifyouhave any comment, questions, or concerns please review or PM me.

Just to hold you guys off, I'm going type a page of Suffocating Heart and post it.

Bonding: Half page or full page

Houseof serendaes: Short chapter. ( At least1and a half pages)

XXX,

LittleGlitterMonster

PS: I have a fb page. LIKE IT!*itsLittleGlitterMonster*

Follow me on twitter: IWriteFanFic


	19. Lies,Knifes,and kindness

**Paris **

Exhausted, I flopped down on the hotel bed. I closed my eyes and breathed in the smell of the linen. It smelled like lavender. It was still a bit warm from the dryer, "I am so tired." I mumbled into the blanket.

Amber and Fabian came through the door, "Nina, you can't sleep! It's our first night in Paris!"

"And at the end of 'Never Say Never', he looked at me!" I heard Mick tell Mara.

"I don't wanna go out." I complained as Amber tried to sit me up.

"Nina Ainette Martin, you are coming out with us tonight!"

"Who is rooming with who?" I sleepily asked.

"Well, there are two big beds in here, so why not share this room?" Amber suggested.

"Amber, we paid for four rooms." Fabians said.

"Actually, I went back and got money for three of the rooms back…" She said.

"Amber!" Everyone groaned.

"Guys, this will be fun! It will be one big slumber party!" She tried to convince us as she fluffed pillows and set them back down. She flashed Alfie her winning Millington smile that always made him side with her.

"Come on guys, you'll regret not doing it if you don't!" He walked across the room to stand beside Amber.

"Yeah, I will really regret not waking up to this every morning." Patricia remarked sarcastically and gestured to Jerome.

"Yes, yes you will." Our tall, blonde housemate smiled.

That was the moment when everyone-apart from myself- burst out into an argument. There was onlya few words that I could understand every now and then, "Oh, you need to sit down blonde Barbie!" Joy screamed, probably addressing Amber.

"Do you not see this sexiness?" Jerome lifted his shirt to reveal a six pack.

There was a pause in Patricia's response," No, Jerome, I see a self centered jerk!" She hollered and ran out on to the balcony holding her face in her hands.

"Patricia!" I called and ran after her. She was leaning on the front of the balcony sobbing into her hands, "Patricia?" I asked softly.

"G-go a-a-away." She whispered.

"Patricia, talk to me." I tried.

"It's almost like he knows, Nina." She dried her eyes and turned her head to look at me. Immediately, I knew that she meant it is like Jerome knows she likes him and is just taunting her, "I mean, he obviously fancies Bella…" Her voice cracked.

I'm not going to lie, it WAS seriously obvious. However, Patricia needs to hear anything but that right now," No he doesn't. I'm sure he is just playing her."

"It was in his eyes, Nina!" She screamed and stood up straight.

I heard a pause in the housemates' arguing.

"Fabian loves you back! You have always known that he had feelings for you! Even when you were fighting with him, you knew he cared!" She bellowed. Tears were flowing from her eyes like the breaking of a dam was taking place. She looked out to the busy streets of Paris, "Goodbye, Nina."

"What?" I asked.

She went back into the hotel room and tried to jump over the railing of the balcony. Alfie, Mick, Fabian, Jerome, Joy and I grabbed her first. When I restrained her, her jacket sleeve rode up. Several scars were on her wrist. She was screaming in protest," Let me go! I don't want to live!"

Amber yelled, "Oh my lord, Patricia, what are these?" She picked up Patricia's scarred wrist.

She jerked her arm towards her chest and held it with her other arm, "Leave me alone!" She screamed.

"Patricia, what have you been doing?" Alfie's eyes grew at the sight of her cut wrist.

The guys decided to bring her back into the room and lock all the doors. Patricia apparently was in a fragile, suicidal state and had to be watched closely. She was laying on the bed being held down by the girls and I. she had stopped fighting, but we wanted to be safe. She curled in a ball and sobbed into the sheets.

"Patricia…Why?" Joy asked as a few tears of her own fell from her eyes.

Our friend sat up and took a deep breath. She wiped her red eyes, "I needed to feel something. I became so numb, and felt like I was just going through the motions."

**Patricia's POV**

To be honest, I felt unwanted. That's why I cut myself. I was already in trouble with them though, they'll just lecture me about how much they supposedly care about me.

I don't always want the spotlight on me, but Nina and Fabian have been what the house revolves around lately. It's like everyone lives off of their drama. Joy is so caught up in it….

Jerome evidently is head over heels for….What's her name? Isa-smella?

I did want to die. I _do _want to die. Do you know what its like to watch the guy you like fall for someone else? It hurts _so bad. _

"Oh, Patricia!" Joy threw her arms around me. I reluctantly folded my arms upward in a somewhat hug back.

"Guys, I am really tired. Why don't you guys go out and I'll stay here and sleep?" I suggested.

"Nonsense, Trish! We all are going to stay here with you and have a nice night in! Isn't that right?" Joy turned to everyone else.

"Yeah." They all chorused apart from Alfie.

"Actually, I wanted to-" Amber kicked Alfie's shin.

I smiled little and laughed.

"Yeah…Stay in!" Alfie breathlessly whimpered as he fell to the floor.

"Why don't you sleep while we unpack?" Mick offered, "I'll unpack for you."

"No, Mick, You don't-" I started to getup.

"I want to." He softly said and pushed me back onto the bed, "You need to sleep."

Mick's new found ability to care made me smile. I threw the hood of my jacket over my head and curled into a ball. The last words I heard before drifting off into a deep slumber were," Goodnight, love."

"Night. Mick." I sleepily mumbled.

**I told you guys id post a page:) That's a bit longer though:d**

**ITS VOTING TIME!**

**Couple**

**Mick-Mara**

**Mick-Joy**

**Mick-Patricia**

**:D until next time:)**

**XXX**

**LittleGlitterMonster**


	20. Sibuna and snatching part 1

**Ninas pov**

"What was that?" Mara questioned Mick.

"What was what?" He innocently looked up at his girlfriend.

"Love. You just called her love." Was that a hint of jealousy in her voice?

"You never call me that." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Mara, can we talk about this later?" He tried.

"No, we can't. In fact, we're done!" She stormed off.

"Ah Paris, the city of love." Jerome sarcastically remarked.

**Meanwhile at Isis house…**

**Alexandria's point of view.**

Before Nina had boarded the plane for her unexpected trip to Paris, she told me how to initiate everyone into Sibuna. Tonight, we would become an official part of Sibuna and begin the search for the stick of Isis.

"Guys, we have a house meeting tonight in the woods. Bring something special to you. "I gripped the doorframe, swinging off it, and poked my head into the common room where Junior and the rest of the boys sat.

I merrily skipped up the stairs, just happy to be alive. Alex and Autumn had their door wide open, so I barged in, "Hey Alli!"

She hurriedly shoved a notebook under her pillow, "Don't call me that." She rose to her feet with fire in her eyes. She folded her arms across her chest, "Why are you here?"

"Where is Autumn?" I asked.

"She went to town with Bella." Her nose wrinkled up at Bella's name.

"Well, all of you need to know that we're having a house meeting in the woods after dinner and all of you need to bring something special to you." Her never broken gaze scared me a little.

"I'll pass the message." She didn't move an inch, "Go."

"Well how are you, Alex? Is everything good?" I attempted to start a conversation.

"NOW!" she bellowed and pushed me out of the room.

I heard the door slam behind me. What was her problem?

**In Paris**

**Fabian pov **

"So Fabian, what's this?" I heard Mick's voice behind me.

I turned to face him," Why do you have that?"

He waved the notebook in his hand, "Because I would like to know what's going on." He turned his head a bit to the side," You always run off and leave Mara and I be, I don't ever get to hang out with you anymore, and you acted weird all last year. Now tell me what's going on."

When I just pressed my lips and looked down, he began to flip through the book, "Sibuna meeting time logs, drawings of weird stuff, and something about a man named Rufus Zeno who is apparently dangerous and life threatening. Fabian, what is going on?"

"Mick, I can't tell you." I sighed.

"So much for best mates." He mumbled and went out the door after throwing the book on the floor.

It was so frustrating! I want to tell Mick ,but if I do his life will be in danger. I have a family to worry about and my friends could get killed just by being in Sibuna.

All this stress is becoming unbearable.

I glanced down at Patricia sleeping. Her mascara and eyeliner was smudged all over her face ,but that is the least of her troubles.

How long had this been going on? How long had she been cutting herself? She shouldn't have felt that way… no one should ever feel that way.

I think Mick might be starting to fancy her. He told me he didn't think it was going well with Mara…

Poor Mara . Loved him, she did. She just ran off and no one can find her….

Maybe I should call her. I mean, we aren't best friends, but we're friends.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found her name. I pressed call and brought the phone to my ear.

_Ring, Ring… _

"Fabian? "She answered.

"Mara, where are you?" I asked.

"Please Fabian, you have to help me." She whispered.

"Mara, where are you? "I asked again, beginning to panic.

"I don't know," She whimpered," I can hear music, and it's all dark. I have to go,I hear them coming! Please help me…." She hung up the phone.

"Mara!" I yelled.

Patricia bolted awake, "Bloody hell Fabian, what's the matter?"

"It's Mara, She's been snatched."

**Heh…..**

**So…..**

**I'm alive?**

…

**I know,**

**Bad LittleGlitterMonster,**

**Bad!**

**School is hard:/So….**

**Review?**


	21. IMPORTANT CRAP BEING SAID

Hey guys…

Well yeah, it's been a while since we've spoken, but I have news. Whether it is good or bad, you may decide.

I'm rewriting Suffocating Heart.

This version will be scrapped.

A new version should be up within the month.

When the new version reaches chapter ten, this version will de erased.

I'm sorry for my absence, but my personal life has been crazy. Thank you for reading my stories, and especially the number of reviews on this story. I never expected to get over twenty. Thank you so much!

Feel free to PM me with any new plot ideas. If used, you will be credited.

Love,

LittleGlitterMonster

XXX


End file.
